A Casa na Colina
by KendHershey
Summary: Hoje eu não era Melanie, ou Clara. Não era Lúcia ou Roxy. Eu tinha morrido. Mas eu nunca me senti mais viva. Eu era Kimberly Cox. Apenas Kimberly. Pela primeira vez.


A Casa na Colina, por Julia Carvalho

**Prólogo**

Hoje eu não era Melanie, ou Clara. Não era Lúcia ou Roxy. Eu tinha morrido. Mas eu nunca me senti mais viva. Eu era Kimberly Cox. Apenas Kimberly. Pela primeira vez.

**Adeus Melanie Johnson**

_Eu estava de volta em Londres. De volta em minha casa no centro. Minha mãe fazia panquecas e eu esperava felizmente sentada na mesa da cozinha. Eu me sentia feliz, como há muito tempo não me sentia. _

E então... Eu abri os meus olhos. Mais um sonho como aqueles. O tipo de sonho que você queria sonhar todas as noites. Me sentei na cama e olhei para o relógio que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama. O relógio marcava 06h30min, eu só deveria acordar às 07h00min. Pensei em dormir novamente, mas logo desisti. Levantei e andei em direção ao banheiro, um banho longo seria ótimo para acordar de verdade.

Desci para tomar café e como raramente acontecia, meu pai ainda estava em casa. Sentei no balcão e preparei uma tigela de cereal para mim. Meu pai me desejou um "Bom Dia". Lhe desejei o mesmo. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e virou as costas, pronto para sair para trabalhar. Estava perto da porta da sala quando parou de andar, como quem se lembra de algo muito importante. Ele voltou para a cozinha e eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido.

- Melanie, nós precisamos conversar. – disse meu pai receoso. Logo percebi o rumo da conversa e não sabia se estava preparada para aquilo de novo.

- Sim? – fingi que não sabia o assunto.

- Precisamos nos mudar. Eu sei que é cansativo, mais uma vez. Mas aconteceu tudo tão rápido que eu nem consegui evitar.

Meu olhar agora estava na minha tigela de cereais. Meu rosto sem expressão.

- Onde dessa vez? Por quê? – perguntei, mas na verdade eu não estava interessada em saber.

- Um plano mal executado. Um erro. Eu sinto muito. Nós vamos para Northumberland no fim de semana. – meu pai disse por fim deixando a cozinha de vez.

Me mantive sentada e sem argumentar assisti meu pai ir embora.

Peguei minha mochila e sai para a escola. Decidi ir a pé. Fui pensando na história que contaria dessa vez.

Era sexta-feira. Eu passei pelo portão de entrada da escola pelo que parecia ser a última vez. Logo vi Anna sentada nos bancos perto da porta. Ela acenou quando me viu. Anna Baker era minha melhor e única amiga. Seria difícil partir.

- Bom dia! – disse Anna ao se aproximar de mim.

- Bom dia Anna! – era bom falar o nome da pessoa no final da frase. Deixava claro a quem o cumprimento era destinado.

- Mel, está tudo bem? – ela percebeu. Ela sempre percebia. Mesmo me conhecendo há pouco tempo, Anna me conhecia muito bem.

- Na verdade não. Eu não estou bem. – disse. – Posso falar com você e com o Vinny no intervalo?

- Claro amor! Eu estarei aqui. – ela me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Sabe que eu estarei aqui para tudo o que precisar não é?

- Eu sei. – sussurrei de volta.

Disse que iria para a sala onde eu teria a primeira aula.

Um a um, os alunos foram entrando na sala, mas nenhum deles me notou sentada ao fundo. A aula correu normalmente, eu nem me dei o trabalho de copiar as anotações, pois em vinte e quatro horas, ou um pouco mais, eu teria sumido o mapa. Completamente.

O sinal soou e eu me dirigi ao pátio onde Anna e Vinny, me esperavam apreensivos. Vinny Evans era namorado de Anna e meu fiel amigo. Nós dividíamos o mesmo gosto musical e isso tinha criado um laço de amizade muito forte entre nós. Cumprimentei os dois e me sentei junto a eles em uma mesa perto da porta.

- Acho que já posso falar. – disse me convencendo de que não havia mais volta. Eles afirmaram com a cabeça e eu entendi que era para continuar.

- Meu pai me deu a notícia esta manhã. Nesse final de semana... – engoli seco. – nós vamos nos mudar para Durham.

- Mas, por quê? – perguntou Anna realmente abalada.

- Complicações no trabalho. – nem terminei de falar e Anna já estava abraçada comigo. Eu chorava e Anna praticamente se liquefazia ao meu lado. Vinny apenas nos abraçava e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Matamos as últimas aulas. Fui para casa esperado ter tempo suficiente para arrumar as malas. Certamente teria, não tinha desfeito todas as malas desde a última mudança.

Sábado amanheceu claro, ensolarado, o que entrava em total confronto com o meu humor. As malas estavam prontas, as caixas estavam fechadas. Meu pai estava na garagem já arrumando o carro para a viagem. Estava encostada no carro. Olhei para o fim da rua e vi Anna e Vinny vindo em nossa direção, não pude deixar de sorrir. Vinny trazia uma caixa verde em suas mãos, e Anna, vinha abraçada com a Suzy. Suzy era uma vaquinha de pelúcia que Vinny tinha ganhado em um brinquedo do parque, naquela noite ele nos deu a nossa querida vaquinha.

- Oi amor! – disse Anna, havia tristeza em sua voz.

- Oi amores. – eu respondi e percebi que minha voz não estava muito diferente. Nunca tinha sofrido tanto com uma separação.

- Esta mudando de casa, mas ainda não perdeu o estilo! – disse Vinny rindo. Ele se referia a minha blusa, do AC/DC. Nós rimos, ele era o único que nos fazia rir mesmo quando o clima era de tristeza. – Nós queremos que você fique com isso. – ele completou me entregando a caixa.

Eu abri a porta do carro e me sentei no banco. Abri a caixa e na pude conter uma lágrima. A caixa continha uma enorme quantidade de fotos, de cartinhas e bilhetinhos que trocávamos no meio da aula. Nunca entendi porque Anna guardava tanto lixo, mas hoje percebi que aquilo não era lixo, era história. A nossa curta história.

- Obrigada. – disse simplesmente. Percebi que Anna também chorava.

- Mel, eu quero que fique com a Suzy. – ela disse. Tentei recusar, mas ela insistiu.

- Mel, é à hora de ir. – meu pai falou, ele estava sendo egoísta. Pensava somente nele. Como sempre.

Me despedi de meus amigos e entrei no carro.

- Melanie, este e um CD que eu fiz para você. Espero que goste. Coloquei 120 músicas que eu gosto. Acho que você vai gostar. – Vinny disse. Dessa vez ele também chorava. Eu não respondi, apenas o abracei. Ele entendeu o que queria dizer. Eu agradecia por tudo e dizia que nunca iria me esquecer deles.

Já estava escurecendo e ninguém, eu ou eu pai, tínhamos falado. Nem uma única palavra. O CD de Vinny rolava no carro e eu estava adorando as músicas. Como já eu disse, nós dividíamos o mesmo gosto musical.

Estava escuro, por volta da meia noite, meu pai parou o carro. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir, mas custava a acreditar que já estava fazendo isso de novo. Nós descemos e eu peguei a caixa verde que Vinny tinha me entregado e mais uma caixa que estava no banco de trás. Meu pai pegou uma lata no porta-malas. Era uma lata pequena, mas grande o suficiente para a sua finalidade. Nos afastamos do carro. Ele colocou a lata no chão e voltou para o carro para pegar a caixa dele.

- Kim... – ele começou. Mas o interrompi ates que ele terminasse. Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, e ainda não estava preparada para falar.

Coloquei as caixas no chão e abaixei para poder esvaziá-las. Meu pai fazia o mesmo. Peguei as cartas e as coloquei no fundo da lata. Os bilhetinhos e as fotos teriam o mesmo destino. Minha identidade, carteirinha de estudante, histórico escolar. Tudo. Meu pai terminou de colocar as coisas dele na lata. Eu peguei o álcool e joguei por cima de tudo. Me afastei de lata. O fogo começou e foi aumentando.

Eu fiquei parada assistindo tudo sendo destruído. Minhas lembranças sendo apagadas. Me assisti indo embora.

O fogo foi diminuindo gradualmente ate que se esvaiu por completo. Melanie Johnson não existia mais, era apenas um fantasma que me assombraria para sempre. A família Johnson não existia. Melanie Johnson tinha morrido.

Andamos de volta ao carro e seguimos nossa viajem. Fiquei impressionada com o tempo em que ficamos em silêncio.

Quando o sol nascia meu pai parou em uma lanchonete para que tomássemos café e discutíssemos nosso futuro.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela e afastada de outras mesas. Pedimos um café da manhã simples, pois pagaríamos com dinheiro e não tínhamos muito. Depois que nossos pedidos foram colocados em nossa mesa, meu pai se virou pra mim e disse que era hora de pensar.

- Kim, eu sinto muito por isso. Mas você sabe que é necessário. – ele disse como se fosse normal. A verdade é que eu não achava necessário, eu tinha passado pelas mesmas coisas que ele, e não tinha me tornado uma neurótica.

- Sim pai, eu sei. – mas quem disse que ele se importa. Para o meu pai só existe um jeito. O dele. Ele pegou a pasta dele e tirou um envelope e me entregou.

Eu abri e dele tirei uma nova identidade e um novo histórico escolar.

- Morgan? – perguntei.

- Sim, agora somos a Família Morgan e viveremos em Northumberland.

- Ok. – você pode achar que eu sou estúpida ou seca demais com o meu pai, mas se você vivesse a minha vida, não acharia isso.

- Sophia, você sabe o que tem de fazer, não sabe? – meu pai, agora John Morgan, perguntou.

- Eu sei pai. – disse e terminei o meu café em silêncio.

Nós pagamos com dinheiro e meu pai dirigiu até o ferro velho. Quem troca de nome, troca de casa, pode com certeza trocar de carro. Ele escolheu um carro antigo, que eu nem sei nome, e também não me importava. Saindo do ferro velho, nós trocamos de lugar. Eu comecei a dirigir para que meu pai pudesse descansar. Me sentei no bando do motorista e retomei a viajem.

Quando meu pai dormiu, comecei a pensar. Pensei em minha vida, na vida que poderia ter tido, na vida que gostaria de ter e comecei a chorar. Sei que se você está dirigindo é imprudente chorar, pois sua visibilidade diminui e seus reflexos também, mas eu novamente não me importava. No rádio o CD de Vinny ainda tocava. Eu me recusara a queimá-lo. Chorei por volta de meia hora, até que começou a tocar "Gunslinger" do Avenged Sevenfold, eu tinha a letra na cabeça e comecei a gritar junto com . Eu desafinava, mas não parava. Aumentei o volume do rádio, fazendo com que meu pai acordasse. Por incrível que pareça, meu pai gritou e começou a cantar junto comigo.

"_Eu alcanço por trás dos céus__  
__Eu disse meu adeus__  
__Meu coração sempre esta com você agora__  
__Não questiono porque tantos têm que morrer__  
__Minhas orações superaram isso Yeah__  
__não importa quando estou voltando para casa pra você"_ – eu cantava, ou melhor, gritava junto com meu pai. Porque essa era a verdade, eu sempre voltava para o meu pai, muitas morriam, mas eu sempre voltava.

A música acabou e começamos a rir. Era inevitável. Depois de dois dias de viagem, chegamos a nossa nova casa.

Era uma casa velha, mas muito bonita. Eu comecei a descarregar o carro e levar minhas caixas para o meu quarto.

Agora eu era realmente Sophia Morgan, cidadã de Northumberland, estudante de Coquet High School. Eu sentia fome, mas não tínhamos comida em casa. Disse ao meu pai que iria perguntar para alguém na rua se conheciam alguma lanchonete ou alo parecido para que pudéssemos comer.

Eu saí pelo portão da frente e logo vi um grupo de garotos sentados na calçada de uma das casas vizinhas. Andei até eles timidamente, afinal Sophia era tímida.

- Com licença. – pedi e eles olharam para mim. Não senti o sangue em minhas bochechas como Sophia sentiria.

- Sim? – um deles perguntou. Eram quatro amigos e todos me assistiam ali, em pé tentando fingir que estava envergonhada.

- É que... eu sou nova aqui na vila...- disse com calma.

- Ah, sim, a nova família, não é? – disse um dos meninos. – Morgan, não é?

- Sim, Sophia Morgan. – eu concordei.

- Vocês moram no casarão? – perguntou o primeiro.

- Aham. – concordei mais uma vez. – como eu dizia, sou nova aqui na vila e não conheço nada... Não tenho comida em casa e gostaria de saber se algum de vocês conhece alguma lanchonete que não seja muito longe. – disse logo de uma vez.

- Tem a Seasons, fica a três quarteirões. – disse o mais bonito deles.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci já me virando para voltar a minha casa.

- Sophia? – ouvi me chamarem. – Sou Willian, Willian Gray. – me disse o mais bonito, agora eu sabia no nome dele.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Willian.

- E esses são: Arthur Green, Leonard Baker e Andrew Moore. – ele me apresentou os outros que acenaram simpaticamente. Eu os cumprimentei de volta e voltei para dentro de casa. Contei ao meu pai sobre os meninos e sobre a lanchonete. Quando estava saído de casa Willian e os outros ainda estava sentado na calçada eu acenei para eles que acenaram de volta. O jantar foi calmo e uma sensação nova me invadiu. Eu não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas era diferente.

Ao voltarmos para casa, nos dirigimos até a biblioteca da casa, meu pai já havia arrumado todos os livros e arquivos importantes. Me sentei em uma poltrona perto da janela, e meu pai se sentou de frente para mim.

- Sophia, - ele começou. – você quer começar a decidir agora?

- Sim. – eu disse. Ele se referia a nossa história de família.

- Bom, eu passei a viajem pensando como seria dessa vez, você tem alguma idéia? – ele me perguntou.

- Nenhuma idéia pai. – na verdade eu tinha várias idéias, mas não me atreveria a contá-las.

- Bom, a sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, você tinha uma irmã mais velha que também morreu. Nós vivíamos em Durham, e nos mudamos para cá, com a intenção de começar novamente. – ele disse como se fosse normal. Como alguém que discutia um livro, ou um filme. Eu me sentia mal ao fazê-lo, me sentia insultada. Minha mãe não morrera em um mero acidente de carro, mataram a minha mãe, e mentir desse jeito era um insulto a sua memória.

- Ok. – disse e não pude conter as lágrimas que tornavam a cair. Eu sempre chorava em momentos como esse. Já são dez anos vivendo desse jeito. Sem casa, sem família, sem identidade. Meu pai me abraçou docemente, eu amava o meu pai, apesar de tudo eu o amava, ele era o único que estava sempre comigo. Os outros iam embora, mas ele sempre ficava.

Ele também chorava afinal a perda de minha e mãe e de meus irmãos Brian e Katherine tinha sido muito para nós dois.

Depois da seção chore, eu subi para o meu quarto e fiquei olhando pela janela. Já era quase meia noite quando notei uma janela que tinha a luz acesa. Era a casa do meu vizinho, aparentemente o quarto de um garoto. Fiquei observando, havia fotos e pôsteres nas paredes. Pude reconhecer um grande pôster que era lindo, de uma das minhas bandas favoritas: Atreyu. Eu tive um pôster daquele, mas o dei de presente a um garoto, Craig Foster, eu costumava chamá-lo de Shads, porque o achava parecido com o M. Shadows do A7X. Jamais me esqueceria dele, era um ótimo garoto. Comecei a cantar, até que vi um garoto entra no quarto. Reconheci na hora, era Willian da calçada, Gray era o sobrenome dele. Ele ligou o rádio no que parecia ser o ultimo volume já que eu podia ouvir a música do meu quarto. Que por sinal era a música que eu estava cantando segundos atrás. Comecei a rir com Willian, ele gritava imitando o Alex Varkatzas, vocalista da Atreyu. A mãe ou o pai dele devem ter mandado abaixar o som, pois vi o fazendo uma careta a ir abaixar o volume do rádio. Ele abriu a porta e gritou alguma coisa como: "Feliz agora?" e bateu a porta em seguida. Ao se virar me viu na janela do quarto e sorriu. Fez sinal para que saísse na sacada, ele fez o mesmo.

- Acordada ainda essa hora? – ele perguntou.

- E quem pergunta! – eu disse rindo. Nossas sacadas eram bem próximas o que facilitava a conversa.

- Sei que não somos tão íntimos, mas parece que você estava chorando. – ele disse docemente, o ar sumiu de meus pulmões, não esperava uma pergunta dessas. Fiquei sem graça de verdade dessa vez. Ele percebeu e logo se desculpou, dizendo que não era da conta dele.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu chorei sim. Saudades da minha mãe. – eu não estava mentindo.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Acidente de carro, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – e ao queria mesmo, perder a mãe já era difícil, mentir sobre isso era ainda pior.

- Desculpa, quer falar sobre outra coisa?

- Gosta de Atreyu? – perguntei apontando para o pôster atrás dele. Era uma pergunta retórica, mas eu queria ouvir a resposta.

- Sim, conhece Atreyu?

- O suficiente para ser uma de minhas bandas favoritas! – disse sorrindo.

- Qual a sua banda favorita? – ele perguntou, - se Atreyu que é Atreyu é uma das favoritas, eu quero saber se a favorita merece o posto! – não respondi, fiz outra pergunta no lugar.

- Música favorita? – ele virou os olhos percebendo que eu não responderia.

- Blow!

- Boa resposta, a minha é Right side of the Bed!

- _Boa resposta!_- ele disse me imitando. Eu ri. Nós ficamos conversando por cerca de mais hora.

- Boa noite Will! – eu disse, ele me pedira para chamá-lo pelo apelido.

- Boa noite V. – ele disse que só me chamaria assim, pois me achava parecida com o Zacky V. do A7X. Devo dizer que adorei a comparação, já que era fã assídua do Mr. Zacky Vengance.

- Avenged Sevenfold. – eu disse, - é a minha banda favorita! – ele sorriu e disse que então era merecido.

Eu entrei no quarto e não saí da janela até que ele fez o mesmo. Me troquei e deitei na cama, mas não me esqueci de abaixar as cortinas.

**Nova casa, novos vizinhos**

Tive mais um daqueles sonhos com meu irmão, parecia que ele estava mais próximo de mim nesses últimos meses. Mas isso seria impossível, ele estava morto, assim como minha mãe. Desci as escadas e quase caí quando cheguei à sala, as caixas ainda estavam espalhadas me fazendo tropeçar em todas. Fui até a cozinha e encontrei um bilhete do meu pai.

"_Sophie, fui ao mercado comprar comida. Não se preocupe voltarei logo. Tome o café da manhã e arrume suas coisas. Xx John" _

Tomei o meu café da manhã, mas não arrumei as coisas. Ao contrário, me vesti e fui da uma volta na vila. Conhecer pessoas novas e lugares novos.

Saí de casa e fui andando em direção ao início da rua. No meio do caminho ouvi alguém chamando o meu nome, não reconheci a voz.

- Sophia? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Baker não é?

- Sim, Leonard Baker. Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim e você?

- Também, o Will me disse que vocês ficaram conversando ontem à noite.

- É. Nossas sacadas são uma de frente para outra. – eu disse sorrindo. Ele também sorriu.

- Posso te chamar de V também? – ele perguntou.

- Claro Baker.

- Ok V, mas me chame de Leo. Qual a sua música favorita do A7X? – nossa, fiquei impressionada com a velocidade em que a informação corria ali. Will deve ter conversando com Baker, quero dizer, Leo depois que eu fechei a cortina.

- Eu não sei, é tão difícil escolher. Acredito que seja Unholy Confessions, ou Scream, ohh, eu não sei. – disse e comecei a rir. Sempre que me faziam essa pergunta eu ficava nesse impasse.

- Scream. – ele escolheu por mim. Acho que me encontrava em um clã de fãs de música boa aqui!

- Vai conhecer a vila?

- Pretendo.

- Bom, eu posso te mostrar as casas mais estranhas daqui.

- Eu adoraria.

- Bem, você já mora na casa mais estranha. – ele disse rindo. Percebeu a minha cara de desentendida e resolveu explicar. – É que nós nunca vimos ninguém morando nessa casa.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Eu não sei, mas vocês são as primeiras pessoas que entraram legalmente na casa.

- Legalmente?

- É, sabe, a casa estava fechada, mas eu e os meninos já entramos lá.

- Verdade? Que legal, então devo acreditar que vocês conhecem a minha casa?

- Com certeza, e sabendo que o seu quarto e de frente para o do Will, devo dizer que o seu quarto é o melhor.

- É mesmo, meu pai disse que eu podia ficar com ele.

- Nós entravamos por lá sempre, nós pulávamos da sacada do Will. - disse ele rindo, parecia que se lembrava de algo engraçado.

- Ok, agora eu já sei que moro na casa mais estranha, mas qual a casa com a melhor história?

- Isso eu não posso te contar. Tenho que pedir permissão antes.

- Permissão? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, vai que os meninos não querem que eu te conte! – ele disse normalmente. – Vê aquela casa? – perguntou apontando para uma casa na esquina.

- Sim.

- o Sr. Vallentine mora lá. A esposa dele morreu há uns seis anos e já faz quatro anos que todo final de semana uma garota nova sai da casa. – ele começou a rir e eu o acompanhei. – Naquela casa, mora a família Harker, são uma família louca. De verdade. A Vó Harker tem o cabelo roxo e vive cantando umas músicas bem estranhas. Ela mora aqui desde sempre, é a habitante mais velha de toda a vila.

- Cabelo roxo?

- Aham.

- Que divertido, quando eu estiver velha quero ter cabelo roxo também! – eu disse e não estava brincando. Se eu chegar à terceira idade vou ser uma velhinha legal.

E assim nós passamos o resto da manhã, Leo me mostrando as casa e contando as histórias mais bizarras.

Nós sentamos na calçada e continuamos a conversar.

- V, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Baker. – eu continuava a chamá-lo assim, eu adorava dizer aquele nome. BAKER tinha uma sonoridade legal.

- O Will me contou sobre sua mãe, você não quer conversar sobre isso? – fiquei tentada a recusar, mas eu me sentia tão confortável com o Baker ali que resolvi ceder.

- Bom, cerca de um ano atrás, minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha estavam andando de carro, outro carro passou no farol vermelho e bateu no carro da minha mãe. – eu comecei a chorar. Mentindo ou não eu sentia falta dela. Leo me abraçou e eu continuei chorando com a cabeça no ombro dele. O abraço dele era quente e confortável. Me senti segura para chorar à vontade. Ele ficava sussurrando em meu ouvido coisas como: _"Eu sinto muito!"_,_ "Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa!" _e_ "Vai ficar tudo bem!"_. Eu sabia que não ficaria tudo bem, sabia que não precisaria dele, pois não teria tempo.

Ouvi o som do carro se aproximando, me afastei de Leo e constatei que quem vinha era o meu pai. Levantei da calçada.

- Leo, agora eu tenho que ir pra casa. Obrigada. – agradeci. Passar aquele tempo com ele fora incrível.

- Tudo bem V! Qualquer coisa eu estarei ali, - ele apontou para sua própria casa, não era muito longe da minha. – é só gritar e eu apareço. – não pude deixa de sorrir, era bom ter alguém, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Eu abri o portão para que meu pai passasse com o carro. Depois de descarregar as coisas e arrumá-las nos armários, novamente eu me dirigi à biblioteca junto ao meu pai.

- Pai, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Sophia!

- Como exatamente o Brian e a Kat morreram? – perguntei, eu não desistiria. Meu pai nunca me contou como realmente aconteceu, eu era muito pequena na época e não vi nada acontecendo.

_*~FlashBack~*_

_- KIMBERLY, KIMBERLY. – eu ouvi meu pai gritando, em questão de segundos vi a porta do meu quarto abrindo e meu pai entrou correndo._

_- Kim, acorda meu amor, vamos, nós temos que ir. – nem tive tempo de responder, meu pai me pegou no colo e saiu correndo pela porta, quando abri os olhos vim minha mãe e Kat no chão da sala, minha vista estava embaçada, mas pude reconhecê-las. Tenho certeza de que ouvi Brian gritando._

_- BRIAN, BRIAN...- eu gritei de volta, eu queria o meu irmão comigo. Depois disso, lembro de ouvir meu pai gritando e chorando, lembro de ver luzes piscando e muito barulho. _

_Nunca mais vi nenhum deles, Mamãe, Kat ou Brian._

_*~End FlashBack~* _

_-_ Nossa Sophia, eu não esperava por essa pergunta!

- Eu sei, mas é que o senhor nunca me contou direito como aconteceu.

- Você tinha apenas seis anos, não iria entender.

- Mas agora eu tenho dezesseis e ainda não sei o que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu foi que eles morreram, foi isso o que aconteceu. – essa a resposta, _"foi isso que aconteceu"._

- Mas...

- FOI O QUE ACONTECEU! – ele gritou, devo dizer que me assustei. Não esperava aquela reação dele.

Me levantei da poltrona e sai da biblioteca sem dirigir a palavra à ele novamente. Voltei ao meu quarto e lá fiquei. Eu já tinha internet no quarto e fiquei lendo os e-mails que eu recebi quando ainda era Melanie. Não chorei dessa vez, acho que não havia mais lágrimas. Como de costume, apaguei a conta de e-mail e não contei a nenhum de meus contatos.

Quando era mais ou menos seis horas da tarde, comecei a ouvir uma música, não consegui identificar qual, mas reconheci a banda, A7X! Ouvi como se alguém estivesse jogando alguma coisa em minha janela, levantei e fui verificar.

Deparei com Will e Leo parados na sacada do quarto de Will. Eles fizeram sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

- Boa noite meninos!

- Boa noite V! – eles disseram em coro.

- Fazendo o que hein? – perguntou Leo, apontando para dentro do meu quarto.

- Falando com velhos amigos. – menti.

- Ooh! – foi a única reação dele.

- V, você não quer jantar aqui em casa? – perguntou Will, - os outros meninos vão estar aqui também, ia ser legal se você viesse. – pensei por um momento e decidi aceitar o convite.

- Claro, eu vou sim.

- Então vem, vou descer e te esperar lá no portão.

- Ok.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas gritando para que meu pai ouvisse. Antes que eu tivesse saído pela porta ouvi meu pai me chamando, fiz o caminho de volta à biblioteca.

- Sim? – perguntei secamente, não esqueceria a sua reação hoje cedo.

- Vai jantar na casa do vizinho?

- Vou.

- Está com a faca?

- Pai, eu preciso mesmo levar a faca?

- Sim, você precisa. – ele disse com firmeza. Fui obrigada a voltar ao meu quarto e pegar uma adaga que eu tinha escondido em baixo da cama. Desde que eu tinha oito anos meu pai me obriga a carregá-la para onde quer que eu fosse. Ele me ensinara a usá-la e disse que se algum dia eu precisasse usar, que não hesitasse. Na verdade nunca precisei e sabia que nem precisaria, mas meu pai é meu pai, se ele manda, eu obedeço.

Como de costume, prendi a adaga em um suporte que eu usava na canela direita. Pus uma calça comprida para que ninguém visse.

Cheguei ao portão e Will estava lá, cumprimentando Andrew Moore, que aparentemente havia acabado de chegar.

- V!! – Will gritou como se estivesse surpreso em me ver.

- Will, surpresa te ver por aqui! – se estávamos brincando não seria eu que acabaria com a brincadeira.

- caham... – Andrew pigarreou como quem quer que a atenção se foque nele.

- Oh, boa noite Mr. Moore! – fui educada.

- Pode me chamar de Andy. Posso te chamar de V também? – ele perguntou. Percebi que formalidades não eram o seu forte.

- Opaa, quanta intimidade Andy! – Will brincou e fez cara de indignação. – Entra V, fique à vontade!

- Obrigada. E sim, você pode me chamar de V. – disse me virando para Andy.

A casa de Will era o completo oposto da minha. Toda decorada com móveis modernos. Lindos quadros nas paredes, fotos na mesinha. Pude reconhecer Will e Leo ainda pequenininhos em uma delas. Não pude deixar de sorrir, e de sentir um pouco de inveja. Eu não tinha amigos de infância, e não havia mais tempo para arranjar algum.

- MÃE? PAI? - Will gritou tão alto que fiquei assustada.

- Eu. – ouvi alguém responder e logo após ele apareceu na porta. – Oh, prazer Srta. ?

- Morgan, Sophia Morgan!

- Muito prazer Srta. Morgan sou Michael Gray, pai de Will.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Venha, junte-se a nós no jantar.

- Seria ótimo! – respondi. Descobri de onde o Will herdou tanta educação. Acho que o Mr. Gray era o homem mais educado que eu conheci em toda a minha vida.

Entrei para a sala de jantar, mais um cômodo espetacular. Uma mesa grande e redonda cercada de belas e delicadas cadeiras.

- Ohh, você deve ser Sophia Morgan não? – a mãe de Will perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, é um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Gray.

- Por favor, me chame de Beth querida.

- Claro!

- Mãe, a V acabou de se mudar para o casarão.

- V? – a Sra. Gray perguntou.

- Sou eu mesma, meu novo apelido.

- Ohh, e como é entro do casarão querida?

Me surpreendi. A família de Will era perfeita, pareciam muito felizes e acima de tudo, educados.

- É linda. Mas não chega aos pés de sua casa Sra. Gray.

- Obrigada querida. – não, eu não ligava de ser chamada de querida. Era até bom, eu me sentia _querida_!

O jantar estava delicioso, e a conversa infelizmente girava em torno de mim. Nem preciso dizer mentiras era tudo o que saía da minha boca, afinal, minha vida era uma mentira completa.

Voltei para a minha casa e logo fui para o meu quarto, Will me esperava na sacada.

- A que devo a honra de ter essa bela Srta. em minha sacada? – ele perguntou com uma voz aveludada que, não vou mentir, me deixou louquinha. Mais uma vez entrei na brincadeira.

- Ohh meu nobre Sr. Eu é que devo ao prazer de sua companhia. – eu disse me curvando.

- Doce Srta. Não de curve diante de mim, com sua beleza não necessita tal ato. – percebi que a brincadeira não acabaria tão cedo.

- Nobre Sr. Essas palavras me encabulam e felicitam. Não sei como retribuir tais elogios. – falei com minha educação impecável.

- Ok, chega de brincadeira. Não entendi metade dessa ultima frase. – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Sua casa é incrível Will!

- Obridado. Gostaria de conhecer a sua casa oficialmente algum dia!

- Ahh, o Leo me explicou essa coisa de "oficialmente". Amanhã talvez você possa conhecer. Mas por hora, isso é tudo o que você pode ver. – eu saí de sua frente para que ele pudesse ver o meu quarto, ou parte dele. De repente Will pulou de sua sacada para a minha, com a maior facilidade. Não me preocupei, eu sabia que ele não era nenhum super herói, afinal as sacadas eram realmente muito próximas.

- Vou começar a trancar a minha porta. – eu falei fingindo medo.

- Não tenha medo, eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse. – ele falou com a voz aveludada de novo. Era impressão minha ou ele estava me cantando?

Tremi dos pés até as pontas dos cabelos. Rezei para que ele não tivesse percebido. Logo senti sua mão em minha cintura. Nossos corpos estavam cada vez mais próximos, nossos narizes se esbarravam de leve. Aquele frio no estomago só aumentava. O ar já começava a fazer falta. Os lábios quentes de Will esbarraram nos meus. Minha única reação foi morder de leve os lábios dele. Ele gemeu baixinho e separou nossas bocas.

- Muito rápido? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouquinho. – eu fui sincera. Nossas testas ainda estavam coladas e nós ainda estávamos abraçados.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu te dei espaço. Só não achei que aconteceria. – fui sincera novamente. Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte e me deu um selinho antes de pular de volta à sua própria sacada.

- Boa noite bela donzela!

- Boa noite gentil senhor!

Fechei as cortinas e deitei na cama sem nem colocar o pijama. Aquela atitude de Will tinha me deixada nervosa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. A verdade era que eu queria aquele beijo. Eu queria que Will me beijasse. Mas para ser honesta eu estava tão nervosa, mas tão nervosa que era capaz de fazer alguma coisa muito errada durante o beijo. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Aquele selinho de despedida tinha sido o primeiro em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca tive nenhum namorado. Nunca tive tempo suficiente para ter um namorado.

Aquele nervosismo todo era também pelo meu medo. Medo de me machucar, medo de me decepcionar e de decepcionar Will. Medo de como seria daqui para frente. Adormeci desejando que Will novamente me beijasse, e dessa vez, eu não hesitaria.

**Pesadelo**

Acordei cedo na segunda feira, não queria me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. Tomei banho e coloquei uma roupa simples, mas bonita. Como de costume minha camiseta era estampada com o nome de alguma banda, dessa vez: Avenged Sevenfold, nas costas da camiseta a letra de Scream podia ser lida facilmente. Era uma babylook que ficava um pouco curta deixando amostra a minha tatuagem que ficava no fim das costas. Ironicamente era o desenho de uma adaga, o que eu não me esqueci de colocar na perna direita de novo. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e sai para a escola. Não vi o meu pai que também não deixou nenhum bilhete ao algo do tipo. Ele devia estar chateado comigo, desde ontem antes de sair para jantar na casa do meu vizinho que ele nem me olhava.

Fui andando, pois a escola não ficava muito longe da vila. Assim que cheguei notei que os olhares estavam em mim. Alguns comentários podiam ser ouvidos, mas não me dei ao trabalho de entendê-los. Era uma escola pequena e com poucos alunos. Saí procurando a sala da secretaria para que pudesse pegar os meus horários.

- V? – ouvi alguém me chamar. Me virei e dei de cara com Will. Só podia ser brincadeira, além de vizinhos nós também estudávamos na mesma escola? Não que eu me incomodasse em passar mais tempo conversando com ele.

- Oi, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim e você?

- Também. – sei que não devia ter expectativas, mas estas eram inevitáveis. Depois de ontem à noite eu pensei que seria diferente, mas Will me cumprimentou com um beijinho no rosto. – O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou bobamente.

- Eu vou estudar aqui! – eu respondi como se fosse óbvio, o que na verdade era.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Sinceramente preciso, onde fica a secretaria?

- Venha, eu te levo até lá. – dito e feito, Will me levou até a secretaria e ficou esperando que eu saísse.

- Qual o número do seu armário? – perguntou ele quando viu as chaves na minha mão.

- 225.

- Perto do armário do Leo, vem. – ele falou e saiu andando na frente. Eu o segui e no caminho descobri que teríamos a primeira aula juntos, e que os meninos também estudavam na escola e estavam todos no segundo ano.

- Olhe quem eu encontrei! – Will falou cantando para alguém que estava atas da porta do armário. Leonard eu supus.

- V! – ele disse surpreso. Percebi que eles são muito ligados a apelidos aqui. Desde que me apresentei que eu não era chamada de Sophia. – vai estudar aqui?

Antes que eu pudesse respondeu Will deu a ele uma resposta um tanto estúpida.

- Não Leo ela vai lecionar.

- Sério? – Leo perguntou e eu não acreditei. Como ele estava acreditando em tamanho absurdo.

- Claro que não cara, se liga! – Will mais uma vez saiu andando e eu mais uma vez o segui, pois o sinal havia batido.

Nos sentamos no fundo da sala. Conforme as outras pessoas iam entrando pude ouvir comentário, só que dessa vez não pude ignorá-los. Will conversava alegremente com um garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele me apresentou e fiz mais um amigo: Michael Sanders. Logo vi o diretor entrando na sala.

- Bom dia alunos! – ele cumprimentou.

- Bom dia diretor! – alguns responderam, outros simplesmente ignoraram.

- Hoje temos uma nova aluna na escola. – eu temia por aquele momento, mentir na frente de todas aquelas pessoas seria difícil. – Srta. Morgan, por favor, venha se apresentar.

- Vai lá V! – Will sussurrou me encorajando. Levantei do meu lugar e mais uma vez os comentários começaram.

- Bom, meu nome é Sophia Morgan, eu acabei de chegar de Durhan. – eu falei rápido, esperava ter sido clara o suficiente de que não pretendia falar muito mais.

- Existem mais garotas como você lá? – perguntou um menino que estava sentado no meio da sala. Aquele "como" você não era um elogio. Percebi pelo tom de voz e entonação que ele estava levando aquilo para o lado pejorativo.

- Cala a boca Price! – Will gritou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Cala a boca você Gray, era um elogio. – Price, aparentemente, gritou de volta.

- Por favor, senhores, contenham-se. – o diretor pediu. – Pode sentar-se Srta. Sophia.

Eu voltei ao meu lugar e me sentei, pude sentir minhas bochechas ardendo. Tinha certeza de que estava muito vermelha nessa hora.

- Não liga pra o Nate tá? – Will sussurrou em meu ouvido quando cheguei perto de sua mesa.

- Bem alunos, a Srta. Morgan não é a única novidade hoje. Temos um novo professor. – o diretor continuou. – Sr. Carter entre.

Um rapaz bem novo entrou na sala. Parecia ter apena vinte e cinco anos no máximo. Muito bonito e bem arrumado. Tive a impressão de que o conhecia.

- Bom dia! – ele começou. O diretor saiu da sala nos deixando sozinhos com o novo professor. – Eu sou Alan Carter e sou o novo professor de história. – Oba!, comemorei mentalmente, minha matéria favorita com o professor mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Não pude deixar de sorrir. A aula correu muito bem, conversei com Will e com Mike Sanders o tempo todo, ri muito e não prestei atenção na aula. Aquela matéria eu já sabia.

Para a minha infelicidade a minha segunda aula era de química, a matéria que eu mais odiava em todo o mundo, e o pior, Nate Price era meu colega de turma. Com poucos minutos de aula pedi para ir ao banheiro. Não sabia onde ficava e pedi informação ao professor que com mau humor não respondeu a minha pergunta. Fiquei olhando para a sala em busca de algum voluntário bondoso que pudesse me indicar o caminho. Adivinha que se candidatou?? Ele mesmo, Nate. Ele parecia ser o queridinho do professor que não impediu que ele me acompanhasse até o banheiro.

- Então Sophia... – ele frisou bem o Sophia – você e o Gray hein?

- O que tem eu e o Gray? – eu perguntei fria, não estava sendo legal. Não mesmo, não com ele.

- Estão namorando?

- Não – eu respondi simplesmente.

- Parecia que estavam de rolo. O jeito que ele olhava para você, que ele falava ao seu ouvido. – ele disse puxando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. Eu bati na mão dele para que parasse. – O jeito como ele te defendeu... – disse se aproximando novamente.

- Se ele me defendeu é porque mereci ser defendida!

Ele puxou meu braço para trás e me prensou na parede. Com meus pulsos presos e as pernas dele entres as minhas não consegui me defender.

- Você sabia que você é diferente de todas as garotas aqui na escola hein? – ele perguntou com a boca bem perto da minha.

- Não sou uma vadia é o que você quis dizer? – perguntei desafiadora. Eu sabia que na posição que eu estava não devia lançar desafios assim, mas não consegui segurar a minha língua.

- Não não bonitinha, eu disse que você era diferente... – ele disse com a boca ainda mais perto. Eu já podia sentir a sua respiração em meus lábios e o seu hálito fresco entrando em contato com a minha língua. Travei os lábios na hora, não ia deixar um idiota estragar o meu primeiro beijo. Ele selou nossos lábios e forçou para que eu abrisse a boca, sem sucesso. Com uma das mãos, Nate apertou o meu rosto fazendo com que eu afrouxasse um pouco a boca. Era o que ele precisava, e eu também. Não pensei duas vezes em enfiar mão na cara dele. Não me leve a mal, mas ele também não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar a língua na minha boca. Meu tapa foi em vão, muito mais alto e forte do que eu, Nate segurou a minha mão. Suspeitei de que ele era do time de futebol, pois ele tinha reflexos muito rápidos. Com minhas mãos presas novamente eu não tinha escolha a não ser resistir ao beijo dele simplesmente não correspondendo.

Ele vendo que eu não mexia um músculo parou, achei que tinha vencido a batalha, mas não ele voltou a atacar, mas dessa vez em meu pescoço. Ele mordia o meu pescoço sem dó, comecei a ficar realmente com medo, ninguém aparecia no corredor e Nate não parava de forçar seus dentes meu pescoço. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto caindo no rosto de Nate que parou na hora, achei que ele seria sensível e pararia.

- Ohh, ta chorando bonitinha? Não chora, não! – ele disse em tom de ameaça. Ele selou nossos lábios de novo e nem tive tempo de impedir. Logo senti sua língua em contato com a minha. Mas Nate não teve mais muito tempo para me torturar, Andy apareceu no corredor e veio correndo em nossa direção. Senti Nate mordendo meu lábio inferior quando foi atingido por Andy. Eu desabei no chão e assisti Andy dando mais um soco em Nate que revidava sem pensar, o sinal bateu e os alunos começaram a se aglomerar em nosso redor. Andy e Nate logo foram separados e pararam a briga, os gritos foram abafados pelo falatório. Logo senti alguém me puxando para cima, era Leo que me ajudava a me levantar e me guiava para longe. Eu chorava, de medo, de dor, de tristeza. Era triste saber que pessoas como Nate Price andavam livremente pelo colégio e ainda tinham fama de gente boa.

- V, o que aconteceu? – Leonard perguntava pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez. Eu não respondi, apenas o abracei e chorei. Senti uma dor aguda em meu pescoço devido às mordidas de Nate. Os meninos começaram a se juntar ao meu redor. Will viu as marcas em meu pescoço e percebeu o porquê da briga e do choro. Além disso Andy explicou o ocorrido.

- PRICE! – Will gritou e saiu andando a procura de Nate.

Essa minha nova vida estava longe de ser um sonho. Estava mais para um pesadelo. Só que dessa vez, esse pesadelo era real.

**Mentiras e mais mentiras**

- Will não. – eu pedi enquanto me levantava e corria atrás dele. – Por favor, não!

- Mas Sophia, olha o que fez com você! – ele tentava argumentar. – Olha o que ele fez com você!

- Eu sei, mas, por favor, não faça nada. Não arranje uma briga, já basta o Andy! – eu disse. Por dentro eu queria que ele fosse até Nate e não me se Will cortasse sua língua fora, mas para que Will não se metesse em encrenca eu pedi para que ele deixasse passar. Ele consentiu meu a contra gosto.

- Quer ir embora? – ele perguntou.

- Quero. – eu disse secando as lágrimas.

Will se despediu dos meninos que ficaram na escola e me levou para casa. Disse que não se importaria e perder algumas aulas. No caminho nós não falamos muita coisa. Ele até tentou puxar algum assunto, mas eu aleguei que preferia conversar quando estivéssemos em casa.

Já dentro de casa nós nos dirigimos até a sala de estar, que ficava no segundo andar da casa. Liguei a televisão só para ter alguma coisa para fazer.

- V?

- Sim, eu perguntei sem olhar para ele.

- O que aconteceu? – ele começou. – lá no corredor?

- Eu pedi para ir ao banheiro, não sabia o caminho e Nate resolveu me acompanhar, o professor deixou sem nem precisar pensar. Eu disse que podia achar o caminho sozinha, mas Nate me seguiu. Começou a fazer um monte de perguntas aleatórias e eu não respondia. E então... – eu não precisei terminar a frase e Will fechou os punhos.

- Eu sinto muito por isso Sophie.

- A culpa não foi sua, não tinha como impedir.

- Eu podia ter te avisado que o Price não é o santinho que todos pensam que ele é.

- Não mudaria nada, eu sabendo disso ou não, os professores ainda acreditariam nele.

- Isso não é desculpa. - Ele falou e passou a mão pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu acho que vou ter que começar a usar lenços ou blusa de gola alta. – eu ri, mas ele não.

- Isso não é brincadeira V, quem sabe o que poderia acontecer se o Andy não tivesse aparecido. – eu tremi com o comentário.

- Eu não quero nem pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Will me abraçou e eu me senti mais segura. Não chorei dessa vez, apenas me aninhei em seu pescoço e ali permaneci em silêncio. Ele passava as mãos em meus cabelos e às vezes fazia um carinho em meu pescoço.

- Will? – eu perguntei baixinho depois de um longo tempo sem dizer nada.

- Sim? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom. Com aquela voz rouca que passava a adorar.

- Por que você acha que o Nate fez isso comigo? – eu estava realmente curiosa.

- Porque você é diferente. Todas as garotas que chegam aqui logo vão ficando com ele e depois que ele consegue o que quer ele as deixa sozinhas. Se você não respondeu as perguntas dele você atiçou o cara. Passou a ser um desafio.

- Então eu não sou a primeira?

- Não. Teve outra garota. Marry, minha prima, veio passar um tempo aqui na cidade, no começo ela resistiu e Nate a atacou. Depois disso ela ficou com ele e eles começaram a sair. Pouco tempo depois eles sofreram um acidente de carro e ela morreu.

- Nossa Will, eu sinto muito. – eu disse me levantando.

- Tudo bem, foi há muito tempo.

- Eu devia ter deixado você bater nele.

- Eu já bati, várias vezes. Mas pode deixar que eu vou me vingar dele por você!

Dessa vez nós dois rimos e eu voltei a deitar em seu ombro. Acabei dormindo e acordei com Will tentando se levantar.

- Desculpa te acordar.

- Imagina, eu nem devia ter dormido. – eu me levantei. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Para falar a verdade que estou com um pouquinho de fome.

- Então vem, vamos ver se tem alguma coisa comestível no armário.

Nós descemos as escadas e nos dirigimos à cozinha. Eu vasculhei os armários e a geladeira. Tudo o que achei foi o cereal. Preparei duas tigelas, eu também estava com fome.

- Wow cereal, eu quase nunca como! – Will comentou irônico enquanto se sentava na minha frente.

- Se não quer devolve. – eu disse e puxei a tigela de volta.

- Não, não, não, eu quero. Me devolve. – ele pegou a tigela de mim e logo tratou de comer.

- Esfomeado. – eu acusei.

- Sou mesmo. – Will disse de boca cheia e não pude deixar de rir.

- Sua mãe não te dá comida não?

- Ela falou que só vai me dar alguma coisa para comer quando eu parar de colocar o som do rádio no último volume.

- E então você prefere ficar sem comer?

- Mas é claro. Música é música.

- Concordo plenamente.

Nós terminamos de comer e eu o levei para conhecer a casa. A cada corredor ele perguntava aonde as portas dariam e perguntava a história de cada quadro e escultura que tínhamos.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e ele logo foi entrando e sentando na cama. Ele notou que eu não tinha fotos nas paredes.

- Você não tem nenhuma foto?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Fotos me lembram de um passado que eu não tive. – a cara que Will fez deixou bem claro que ele não entendeu o sentido da frase. Para minha felicidade ele não tornou a perguntar.

- Olha... CDs! – Will levantou da cama e foi dar uma olhada na minha estante de CDs. – Que CD é esse? – ele perguntou segurando o CD de Vinny na mão.

- "_Para Melanie, com amor Vinny e Anna!_" – ele leu. – Quem é Melanie?

Eu temia essa pergunta. Como eu já previa, Melanie Johnson tinha voltado para me assombrar.

- Melanie era a minha irmã. – eu respondi calmamente.

- A que... – ele não terminou de falar.

- Ela mesma, Vinny e Anna eram amigos dela. Não tive coragem de jogar esse CD fora. – nem tudo era mentira. – Quer ouvir?

- Adoraria.

Eu andei até o rádio e coloquei o CD para rodar. A primeira música era Your Guardian Angel do The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Para a minha surpresa ele conhecia a música, tanto que começou a cantar junto. Ele tinha uma bela voz.

- Dança comigo V? – ele pediu. Aceitei. Will me abraçou pela cintura e colou seu corpo no meu. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e sorri.

Ele cantava baixinho perto do meu ouvido. Me senti bem, me senti segura.

Quando a música estourou, ele me girou e voltou e me abraçar.

- Me diga que você vai ficar. – ele disse, e percebi que não era só porque ele cantava. Olhei em seus olhos, Will me encarava esperando uma resposta.

- Eu vou ficar! – eu sussurrei.

- Obrigado! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo de antes. Encostou sua testa na minha e aproximou sua boca. Dessa vez eu não hesitaria.

Ao contrário de Nate, Will era delicado. Não forçou a barra e foi doce o tempo inteiro. O beijo de Will tinha gosto de cereal de açúcar, era muito bom!

Outra música começou, uma música mais agitada. Walk do Pantera. Nós aceleramos nossa dança. Acabou que nos separamos e começamos a dançar no novo ritmo. Parecia mais uma dança sensual do que romântica. De tempo em tempo Will me abraçava e dava um beijinho rápido. Ele cantava e eu sorria. Quando a música acabou Willian abaixou o som do rádio, que só para constar estava bem alto, e andou em minha direção.

Me beijou novamente, de leve, rápido. Um abraço quente me envolveu.

- Obrigada! – eu disse.

- Foi um prazer! – ele riu alto.

- Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você foi primeiro cara que eu beijei porque tive vontade. – não fiquei com vergonha, nem medo de alguma represália.

- Depois do Nate?

- Não, em toda a minha vida. – assumi. Will sorriu e tive certeza de que estava começando a me apaixonar por ele. Mais um beijo aconteceu, e as borboletas no estômago só aumentavam. Incrivelmente a qualidade dos beijos também só aumentava, junto com a velocidade.

- Sophia? – ouvimos meu pai chamar. Nos separamos na hora e logo Will pulou para sua sacada e entrou no quarto. Mas antes ele me deu um selinho e sussurrou um "_até depois_".

- Aqui no quarto pai. – eu gritei de volta. Coloquei a mão no pescoço antes que meu pai visse o estrago.

- Como foi o primeiro dia?

- Bom, muito bom.

- As pessoas são legais?

- Algumas. – já estava ficando impaciente com essa conversa. Ele já sabia que eu tinha respostas decoradas para esse tipo de pergunta.

- Ok. – sim, ele sabia que eu tinha respostas decoradas.

- Pai, eu vou tomar um banho ta bom?

- Sim, qualquer coisa que você precisar me chama.

- Pode deixar.

Meu pai finamente saiu do quarto e pude ver Will olhando pela janela.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – eu disse baixo, para que ele lesse meus lábios. Abaixou a cabeça consentindo. Will me mandou um beijinho bem gay e eu não pude deixar de rir. Aumentei o volume do rádio novamente para que eu pudesse ouvir do banheiro.

**Surpresas**

Meu segundo dia de aula foi bem mais fácil do que o primeiro. Consegui com que mudassem meu horário e agora não tinha mais nenhuma aula com o Nate Price.

Dois meses se passaram e desde o ocorrido no primeiro dia de aula Nate não me dirigiu a palavra ou sequer olhou para mim. Meu pseudo-romance com Will estava às mil maravilhas. Mesmo eu não tendo muito com o que comparar, sei que encontrar alguém tão gentil e doce quanto ele seria muito difícil. Essa minha não tão mais nova vida estava sendo a melhor de todas.

As aulas de história estavam sendo as melhores. O Mr.-chocolate-Carter além de ser um ótimo professor arrancava suspiros da população feminina do colégio onde quer que fosse. Eu estava conseguindo acompanhar as aulas com muita facilidade.

Desde que eu e Will aparecemos juntos na escola que eu podia ouvir os comentários das pessoas. Aparentemente Will era um dos populares e estava com uma novata desconhecida. Não tínhamos oficializado nada, nem ficávamos nos agarrando nos corredores como se tivéssemos apenas mais um dia na terra. Era uma coisa mais íntima, mais nossa. Os meninos se tornaram meus melhores amigos. A maior parte das meninas era o estereótipo do nojo, a única com quem eu tinha me identificado era Alison Miller, namorada de Leo. Ela era um amor e estávamos sempre conversando, sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Já estávamos em outubro e o Ozzfest estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Pela segunda vez na história do festival, este viria novamente para a Inglaterra e é claro que Alison, os meninos e eu iríamos estar lá. Nossos ingressos já estavam comprados e a viagem planejada.

Willian me chamou para jantar, estava um pouco nervosa, pois esta noite eu estava disposta a contar a verdade para ele. Coloquei um vestido vermelho curto e por isso tive que prender minha tão odiada adaga na parte interna da coxa direita. Meu pai mais uma vez me obrigou a levá-la.

Eram sete horas em ponto quando Will tocou a campanhinha de casa. Meu pai abriu a porta e pediu para que ele esperasse na sala. Meu pai veio até o meu quarto para me chamar.

- Você está linda Kimberly! – meu pai disse baixo.

- Obrigada pai.

- Está com a adaga?

- Sim. – eu rolei os olhos. – Pai...? – ele fez sinal para que eu continuasse a falar.

- Você se importaria se eu contasse para Will a verdade sobre nossa família? – perguntei com medo. Eu estava arriscando demais com aquela pergunta.

- Kim, você conhece os riscos.

- Não pai, não conheço. Se o senhor ao menos que contasse o que aconteceu eu poderia entender. Mas... eu fico tão confusa! – eu confessei e pude sentir meus olhos enchendo de lagrimas. Logo tratei de secar, pois estava usando maquiagem e não queria que borrasse. Meu pai me abraçou e sussurrou um "_sinto muito_" em meu ouvido. Eu me separei dele e peguei a minha bolsa que estava em cima da cama.

- Aproveite a noite Sophia! – ele desejou e percebi que aquele momento verdadeiro que tínhamos tido tinha acabado.

- Obrigada, eu vou!

Cheguei à sala e vi Will parado de costas para a escada. Ao me ouvir chegar ele se virou e pude ver que ele trazia um buquê de rosas brancas em suas mãos.

- Você está linda bela dama!

- Assim como você gentil senhor! – sim, às vezes nós voltávamos ao começo de nossa amizade e nos chamávamos assim.

- Me acompanha essa noite?

- Com prazer.

O jantar foi ótimo, o restaurante era um pouco caro, mas Will insistiu que mesmo assim nós fossemos. Estávamos voltando quando decidimos nos sentar em um dos bancos da pracinha.

- Sophia... – ele começou. – você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou de uma única vez.

- Sim. – eu respondi sem pensar duas vezes. Will, agora meu Will, me beijou docemente. Depois de um tempo agarradinho assim eu decidi que eu deveria contar a verdade.

- Will?

- Sim namorada? – ele disse em meio a uma risada.

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa.

- Pode falar V!

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – aquele medo costumeiro me invadiu, mas eu não voltaria atrás.

- Me promete que não vai contar a ninguém?

- Eu prometo.

- Prometa que não vai me deixar... – não pude impedir as lágrimas. Aquela situação era constrangedora, incômoda e acima de tudo assustadora. Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe assim. Sempre mantive minhas mentiras até o final, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele não era qualquer cara, ele era meu namorado. Ele merecia saber a verdade sobre mim.

- Nunca Sophia, eu jamais te deixaria. – pude perceber o medo tomar conta de sua voz.

- Não me chame de Sophia... – eu pedi. Não houve nenhuma reação da parte de Will.

- Meu nome é Kimberly. – eu falei.

- O que?

- Meu nome não é Sophia Morgan, meu pai não se chama John Morgan, minha mãe não morreu em um acidente de carro... – eram muitas informações para uma única noite. Eu suava frio e comecei a sentir um mal estar, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Will não estava muito diferente. Sua pele já muito branca estava perdendo a pouca cor que tinha.

- Como assim Sophia? – ele insistia.

- Meu nome é Kimberly Cox, meu pai se chama Antony Cox, minha mãe e irmãos foram assassinados quando eu tinha apenas seis anos de idade.

- Isso é verdade?

- Nunca fui tão sincera em toda a minha vida.

- Mas... por que você mentiu esse tempo todo? Por quê?

- Meu pai é louco Will. Desde os seis anos que eu vivo pela Inglaterra sem uma identidade verdadeira. Estou sempre mudando de casa, mudando de escola, mudando de nome, mudando de história Will. Por favor... não peço para que entenda, mas peço que seja compreensivo.

- Kimberly? – ele finalmente parecia entender que não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto sem graça. – Melanie?

- Eu, Melanie, Sophia, Clara, Laura, Anne e tantos outros nomes, todos da mesma pessoa.

- Como posso saber que não está mentindo agora também?

- Terá que confiar em mim! – se eu fosse ele eu não confiaria em mim.

- Eu te amo, independente de você se chamar Sophia ou Kimberly, você é a minha V, nunca se esqueça disso! – aquele medo que a pouco eu sentia tinha ido embora. Will me abraçou novamente e não fez mais perguntas. Chegamos em casa e entrei sozinha pela porta. Meu pai estava na biblioteca, provavelmente me esperando.

- Pai?

- Sophia? – ele me olhou apreensivo. Ele sabia dos meus planos de contar a verdade e não tentara me impedir, apenas me alertara dos riscos que corríamos. Riscos estes que eu não conhecia.

- Eu contei a verdade a ele.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ele me pediu oficialmente em namoro pai, ele merecia saber a verdade.

- Você sabe o que faz Kim, não é mais uma garotinha...

- Não pai, não uma garotinha.

- Espero que entenda que os riscos são grandes.

- Mas que riscos?

- Todos. Podemos ser descobertos aqui Kimberly, assim como das outras vezes.

- Por que nós vivemos fugindo pai?

- Porque corremos perigo se ficarmos em um lugar só.

- Algum dia o senhor me contará verdade?

- Por que você quer saber a verdade Kim? É tão dolorosa, não faria diferença...

- Não faria diferença? Não faria diferença? Eu não tive uma vida pai. Nunca. E eu nunca soube o porquê disso tudo. E agora o senhor fala que não faria diferença... é claro que faria diferença... ao menos eu entenderia. – não dei a ele chance de responder, apenas saí da biblioteca e subi para o meu quarto. Eu não chorava, estava furiosa. Como assim a verdade não faria diferença em minha vida?

Tirei a maquiagem que estava toda borrada e tomei um longo banho frio. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Pude ver Will acenando da janela de seu quarto e o chamei para a minha sacada. Ele veio e entrou no meu quarto.

- Oi Kimberly!

- Você pode continuar me chamando de V!

- Oi V! – ele recomeçou.

- Oi Will. – Nos beijamos e Will passou a noite no meu quarto. Calma, não aconteceu nada entre a gente, eu passei a noite inteira contando a minha longa e triste história de vida para ele, que ouviu atentamente. Acho que a muito tempo não me sentia tão à vontade na presença de alguém como me senti essa noite. Will era a única pessoa no mundo que fazia eu me sentir assim.

Agora era questão de tempo para que os meninos e a Alison também tomassem conhecimento sobre minha verdadeira identidade. Mas eu não me importava. Mas uma pergunta rodou em minha mente o tempo inteiro: "E agora?" eu nunca tive essa experiência antes, como eu saberia o que estava por vir.

Nós dormimos e na manhã seguinte Will voltou para seu quarto antes que seus pais percebessem que ele não tinha passado a noite em casa e antes que meu pai resolvesse fazer uma visitinha ao meu quarto.

**O Dia Seguinte**

Naquela manhã eu me sentia muito mais leve. Contar toda a verdade para Will tinha sido a atitude mais inteligente que eu já tinha tomado na vida. Eu olhei para minha mão e vi a pequena aliança que Will me dera ontem à noite. Ouro branco, delicada e muito linda. "_Você é minha V, nunca se esqueça disso!_" aquelas palavras rodeavam meus pensamentos. Um arrepio corria por todo o meu corpo quando eu me lembrava daqueles lindos olhos verdes. Cheguei à sala e me deparei com uma grande caixa de presentes em cima da mesa. O cartão dizia: "_Para V, minha bela dama! Xx Gentil Senhor_" ri alto com o cartão. Olhei pra trás procurando ver se meu pai estava lá. Felizmente não estava, e pude abrir a caixa sem medo do que encontraria.

Rosas, muitas rosas. E mais um cartão: "_Uma rosa para cada nome, uma pétala para cada lágrima..._". Um fundo falso na caixa. Um caderno/livro. Mais u cartão: "_Para que você escreva suas histórias bela dama!_". Ele era sem dúvida o melhor namorado do mundo. Hoje nós não passaríamos o dia juntos, pois seus pais fariam uma viagem para Londres e ele deveria ir junto. Aproveitei e escrevi a primeira página do meu novo diário. A história? A da noite de ontem!

Durante a tarde, me encontrei com Alison na casa dela. Passamos a tarde inteira comendo doces e rindo.

- E como foi a noite com Will? – Ali perguntou.

- Linda. – Eu disse mostrando a aliança.

- AHHHH... QUE LINDA! – ela gritou e eu ri.

- Ele disse que me amava. – eu parecia uma daquelas menininhas de filme adolescente.

- Bem vinda à família Sophia!

- Família?

- Claro, o Will é como um irmão para mim. Ter você como cunhada vai ser muito hilário!

- Obrigada cunhada!

- Mas, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa cunhada?

- Claro cunhada!

- Ele beija bem? – ela fez uma cara tão engraçada que fiquei sem resposta. Comecei a rir e ela tornou a perguntar.

- Vamos Sophia, ele beija bem?

- Muito! – eu sorri. – Não que eu tenha muita coisa para comparar, mas é muito bom!

- Haa, eu sabia, ele tem cara de quem beija bem!

- Agora quem vai ter que me responder uma coisa é você.

- O que?

- O Leo beija bem?

- Muito... cunhada...nem te conto! – as risadas foram mais altas dessa vez.

- Defina o Leo em uma única palavra.

- Meu. Defina o Will em uma única palavra.

- Aerogamaespectometria.

- O que?

- Não faço menor idéia, mas eu gosto dessa palavra. É alguma coisa com Geofísica.

- Que nerd! Mas, falando sério, defina ele com uma palavra.

- Sonho, talvez.

- Ahh, você gosta tanto dele!

- Sim, eu gosto. Nunca me senti assim antes. – Ali me abraçou apertado. A mãe dela apareceu no quarto trazendo bolo de chocolate. Estava uma delícia.

Não demorou muito e meu pai me ligou no celular pedindo para que eu fosse para casa.

Will ficou fora o final de semana inteiro e no domingo à noite recebi uma mensagem.

"_Bela dama, durma bem, até amanhã! Xx Amo você. Gentil Senhor._"

Se ele continuasse a me tratar assim eu ia ficar mal acostumada.

Na segunda feira, fui até escola sozinha, pois Will ainda não estava em casa. Achei muito estranho, pois ele disse que estaria de volta. Já na escola me encontrei com Alison e Leo, que para variar se agarravam no corredor. Andei até meu armário para pegar os livros. Durante as primeiras aulas não me encontrei com Will uma única vez, comecei a ficar preocupada.

Estava andando até o pátio para o intervalo quando vi Will sentado em uma das mesas no centro. Como já mencionei, Will era dos populares.

- V! – ele gritou me chamando. Me aproximei e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Will me beijou na frente de todos. Em um segundo senti todos os olhares do pátio em nós dois. Separei o beijo e ouvi um resmungo de Will.

- Eu amo você! – mais uma vez, ele me fez suspirar. Será que ele nunca cansava disso? Acho que não. Willian subiu no na mesa e me puxou para junto dele.

- PESSOAS DE COQUET HIGH SCHOOL, EU APRESENTO A VOCÊS, MINHA NAMORADA, SOPHIA MORGAN! – ele gritou e todo o sangue que eu tinha no corpo foi parar em minhas bochechas. Sentados nas cadeiras embaixo de nós estavam Leo, Ali, Andy e Artie batendo palmas e assoviando. De repente todos estavam em cima da mesa.

- VAMOS PESSOAS, DIGAM _OLÁ_ PARA SOPHIA! – Artie pediu e algumas pessoas responderam.

- OIE! – eu gritei, já que estava lá mesmo, era melhor entrar de vez na bagunça do que ser vista como a novata anti-social. Dessa vez as respostas foram mais fortes. Consegui ver algumas meninas do primeiro ano suspirando com olhares abobados para os meninos. Naquele momento me senti melhor ainda. Aquela sensação de poder me invadiu e eu mesma tomei a atitude. Beijei Will com vontade. Me senti uma pessoa muito má. Quando nos separamos vi Nate Price me encarando sério em um canto do pátio. Há muito tempo eu não via aquele olhar assassino dele. E nem esperava ver tão cedo, a última vez tinha sido horrível. Mas dessa vez o olhar assassino não era para mim, e sim para Will e seus amigos.

- Senhores, por favor, desçam da mesa. – a inspetora Baylei pedia educadamente. Nós atendemos ao seu pedido na hora, algumas pessoas ainda gritavam e aplaudiam. Pela primeira vez em todas as minhas vidas, eu era dos populares, ou quase isso. Mas ao menos da elite eu era.

No meu caminho de volta à sala de aula encontrei com Nate.

- A primeira dama está feliz? – ele provocou. Não me dei o trabalho de responder e por sorte Andy apareceu mais uma vez.

- Você vai se arrepender Primeira dama. – ele ameaçou e eu fiquei realmente com medo.

A aula seguinte seria do Chocolate Carter eu teria ela com o Andy.

- Então você se tornou a primeira dama? – Carter perguntou assim que eu entrei na sala.

- Sim, e peço que me trate como tal.

- Pode ter certeza que tratarei.

**Brian**

A aula com o Chocolate Carter foi uma comédia, nunca tive um professor tão legal. Piadinhas – muitas á meu respeito – foram o ponto alto da manhã. Inesperadamente uma forte tempestade começou e por isso a aula de meio ambiente, que seria prática teve de ser adiada.

A aula acabou, mas tanto os alunos quanto os professores ficaram incapacitados de deixar a escola, visto a quantidade de água que caía do céu. Aproveitando a oportunidade o diretor, Sr. Wood, resolveu dar um recado a todos os presentes. Nos reunimos na quadra poliesportiva, que era coberta.

- Alunos... – ele começou e aos poucos a conversa foi diminuindo. – Nós do corpo docente da Coquet High School decidimos proporcionar à vocês um passeio para um importe parque arqueológico no sul da França.

Só de pensar em ir à França os alunos gritaram e festejaram, porém o Sr. Wood mais uma vez pediu silencio e foi atendido, desta vez não tão prontamente.

- Entretanto, esse passeio será restrito a alguns alunos apenas. Não podemos levar todos vocês para outro país de uma única vez. A idéia partiu de nossos professores de história e biologia, que os acompanharão até a Caverna de Chauvet.

Resmungos e xingamentos podiam ser ouvidos facilmente.

- Tenho certeza que o Chocolate Carter vai escolher você! – Ali falou baixinho para que apenas eu escutasse.

- Quem Carter? – Leo perguntou bem alto atraindo os olhares para nós novamente. Acho que a partir de agora eu devia me acostumar com isso.

- Nada Leo, coisa nossa. – Ali disse e se aproximou mais de mim. – Mas que eu tenho certeza que o Chocolate Carter vai te chamar eu tenho.

- Mas, sem vocês lá não vai ter a menor graça.

- Lá aonde? – foi a vez de Artie perguntar.

- Não interessa Artie! – eu disse. Mesmo com pouco tempo de amizade nós estávamos já muito à vontade um com o outro. Vivíamos nos batendo e xingando, para nós uma simples resposta mal educada não era nada.

- Depois você vai me contar não vai? – Will perguntou baixinho em minha

orelha.

- Ela não vai contar nada não Will, já disse que é coisa nossa.

A essa altura nenhum de nós prestava mais atenção no discurso do diretor e começamos nossa própria discussão.

- Chocolate o que? – Leo tornou a perguntar.

- Carter. – o próprio Alan Carter que passava ao nosso lado respondeu a pergunta. Minha vontade de sumir dali era enorme. Nem preciso dizer que Ali não estava muito diferente de mim. Will e os meninos quase choravam de rir ao nosso lado e tudo o que eu queria era morrer.

- Você está convidada para o passeio até o parque arqueológico, primeira Dama. – o Chocolate disse calmamente, parecendo se divertir com o meu desconforto.

- Obrigada professor Carter. – eu agradeci e saí andando em direção ao banheiro, Ali me acompanhou.

- Ai Meu Deus! – Ali ria e cobria a boca com as mãos.

- Eu não acredito que ele realmente disse isso.

Não teve jeito, nós não conseguíamos parar de rir, o banheiro estava cheio de garotinhas do primeiro ano que nos encaravam com cara de nojo.

- Você viu como ele te olhou? – Ali perguntou.

- Como?

- Não sei, tinha alguma coisa estranha com o jeito que ele te encarava. Parecia que ele te conhecia.

Agora que Alison comentou que eu percebi, ele realmente me olhava de um jeito diferente.

- Deixe-me te ajudar. – eu disse indo ajudar uma menina que tinha derrubado todos os livros no chão.

- Ohh, a primeira dama resolveu se juntar à plebe? – Kelly, uma garota do nosso ano que vivia correndo atrás do Will, resolveu me provocar.

- Cala a boca Price! – Ali gritou antes que eu pudesse responder.

Price, sim, irmã gêmea de Nate, não me surpreenderia se ela apresentasse o mesmo gênio desprezível do irmão.

- O que foi Miller, tomou as dores da amiguinha foi?

- Já mandei calar a boca Price! – Ali gritou mais alto dessa vez. Achei que Kelly e Ali partiriam para a ignorância e começariam a brigar fisicamente, mas Ali foi mais responsável e deixou Price falando sozinha enquanto nós duas saiamos do banheiro.

Nós continuamos nosso caminho de volta para a quadra. Ali parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Andy quando nos aproximamos da arquibancada. Ele percebeu que o humor de Alison tinha mudado completamente.

- Kelly Price estava no banheiro e começou a chatear a gente. – Ali explicou rapidamente.

- Os Price são uma praga aqui nessa escola. – Andy e Ali começaram uma seção de "Morte aos Price" que nos arrancou muitas risadas.

O diretor pediu nossa atenção novamente para que pudesse divulgar os nomes dos escolhidos para viajar até a França. Eu queria muito que meu nome estivesse na lista, mas também queria que os nomes dos meninos estivessem.

- Os professores selecionaram dez, somente dez, alunos para irem nessa pesquisa de campo. Os nomes dos escolhidos são: Amelia Ward, Daniel Robinson, Meg White, Sophia Morgan, Nathaniel Price, Michael Sanders, Michelle Thompson, Charlie Owen, Matthew Hunt e Jonathan Scott.

Fiquei feliz e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por estar na lista, decepcionada por meus amigos não estarem.

- Olha, a Sophia está na lista! – Leo resolveu brincar.

- Aposto que foi o Chocolate Carter que te colocou lá. – zoou Will.

- E eu achava que você era diferente desses daí. – eu disse me referindo aos outros meninos.

- Uiiiiiiiiih – Leo gritou. – Toma!

As risadas ultrapassaram as barreiras do nosso grupinho.

- Ahhh, então é assim Senhora Sophia? – ele perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

- É assim sim!

- Então vem aqui! – ele me abraçou forte e me beijou arrancando gritos dos outros. Eu já estava me acostumando com toda essa atenção que nós recebíamos dos outros alunos.

A chuva finalmente diminuiu e nós pudemos ir para casa. O dia já estava quase no fim a essa altura, então não tivemos muito tempo de ficarmos juntos fora da escola.

Depois de fazer a lição de casa e tomar banho fui dormir, pois estava mesmo cansada de ter ficado o dia todo na escola. Em pouco tempo minha audição foi diminuindo até que eu apaguei.

_Eu estava sentada na sala de estar assistindo televisão e de repente o Chocolate Carter entrou na sala e se sentou ao meu lado. Passou o braço por trás de mim e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu fiz um cafuné em seu cabelo. "Eu amo você!" ele disse. "Eu também te amo Brian maninho!" eu falei e o abracei mais forte. "Kimberly? Olha quem veio te visitar..." Kat minha irmã entrava na sala junto com seu marido Alan Carter que trazia no colo uma bela garotinha loira. Minha sobrinha Clara. "Clara!" minha mãe descia as escadas correndo para pegar sua netinha no colo. "A quantas anda o seu namoro com o Willian maninha?" Kat perguntou e Brian deu uma risadinha sarcástica. "Perfeito, nós estamos muito bem!" eu respondi dando um soquinho no braço de Brian._

Eu acordei chorando. O mais estranho não era ver minha mãe ou minha irmã, o mais estranho é que o Chocolate Carter, no sonho, era meu irmão Brian. Não consegui voltar a dormir e fui para escola no dia seguinte morrendo de sono.

**Nem sempre conseguimos as respostas desejadas**

Chegou o dia do tão esperado passeio para os sítios arqueológicos. Eu e os outros escolhidos já estávamos entrando no ônibus que nos levaria até o aeroporto, que nos levaria até Paris. Will estava lá para se certificar de que Nate não chegasse perto de mim. O que me confortava era que Sanders também iria nessa viagem.

- SANDERS! – Will chamou quando Michael chegou perto do ônibus.

- Fala Gray! Oie V! – ele nos cumprimentou jogando a mochila no chão.

- Escuta aqui Sanders eu conto com você para que não deixe o Price se aproximar da V, ok?

- Ok chefe, entendido! – ele disse firme batendo continência. O que eu mais gostava no Michael era esse jeito palhaço dele. – Serei seu guarda costas fofa!

- Assim espero! – Will continuava sério. Mas não demorou muito para sorrir e relaxar um pouco.

- Sr. Gray, por favor, volte para sua sala de aula. – a Sra. Baylei pedia educadamente pela terceira vez.

- Já vou, Sra. Baylei. – Will falava rolando os olhos.

- Vai, é melhor, antes que ela faça um comunicado ao diretor. – eu disse para Will voltar para sua sala.

- Se cuida ta? – ele ordenou.

- Aham, o meu guarda costas vai tomar conta de mim! – eu disse tentando fazer Will ficar um pouco mais calmo. Ele me deu um selinho demorado.

- Me liga, se acontecer qualquer coisa. – ele pediu e eu afirmei com a cabeça. Will se virou e foi embora.

No avião eu estava calma, pois Sanders estava sentado ao meu lado. A música no meu Ipod estava no último volume. Fui quase que o caminho inteiro escrevendo no diário que Will tinha me dado, já Sanders dormiu e só acordou quando o piloto disse que o avião estava prestes a pousar. Fomos de ônibus até a Caverna de Chauvet. A viagem foi muito cansativa, mas foi boa.

Na Caverna de Chauvet nós pudemos fazer muita coisa, apenas vimos os fósseis encontrados e conversamos com alguns dos pesquisadores que ali trabalham. Foi incrível, para nós, gênios da história, foi o melhor passeio que poderíamos ter tido.

Fomos ao hotel, onde passaríamos a noite, para que amanhã à tarde, após mais uma visita à caverna, nós voltássemos a Northumberland. Liguei para Will assim que cheguei ao quarto, estava extremamente cansada e ouvir a voz dele iria ajudar um pouco. Não conversamos por muito tempo, estava muito tarde e eu precisava de um banho.

Dormi, e mais um sonho com o Brian/Chocolate Carter me acordou no meio da noite chorando. Aquilo já estava virando rotina. Mas dessa vez a sensação de ter o meu irmão mais próximo de mim foi maior. Coloquei o casaco e saí do quarto tentando não acordar Michelle Thompson, minha colega de quarto. Era uma garota legal, muito inteligente e prestativa.

Andei até a varanda do andar, o frio cortante entrou em contato com a minha pele me fazendo tremer. As lágrimas ainda caíam e meu coração ainda estava disparado.

- Ainda acordada? – ouvi uma voz conhecida perguntar atrás de mim. Gelei ainda mais.

- Boa Noite Professor. – eu disse secando as lágrimas.

- Por que choravas? – ele perguntou secando uma lágrima que tinha escapado da manga do meu blusão.

- Pesadelo.

- Muito ruim?

- Bastante. – eu disse enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a cair

- Me conta. – ele pediu, e eu neguei com a cabeça. – falar às vezes ajuda!

- Não acho que nesse caso ajudaria. – eu disse com um suspiro e Chocolate Carter continuou a espera de uma resposta válida. – Minha família. Eu sonhei com o meu irmão.

- E isso é um pesadelo? – ele perguntou parecendo interessado.

- Meu irmão está morto professor. Qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar dele é um pesadelo. – ele continuou me encarando esperando alguma coisa mais.

- É recente? Digo a morte dele?

- Não, foi há dez anos, e isso é o que mais me incomoda.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sonho com uma coisa que não é real.

- Não é a pior sensação do mundo. – eu o encarei. Como ele ousava falar assim dos meus sentimentos? Ele nem me conhecia.

- Não, não é. Sabe qual é a pior sensação do mundo? – eu o desafiei.

- Qual? – ele me encarou de volta.

- É quando cada partícula do seu corpo almeja por uma coisa que você não pode ter.

- E o que você tanto deseja, talvez eu possa ajudar? – ele perguntou enquanto de aproximava ainda mais de mim. Uma pessoa normal nessas circunstâncias estaria com medo, mas não eu. Não com o Chocolate Carter. Ele me passava uma segurança natural.

- O que eu desejo você não pode me dar. – eu disse firme.

- Me diga!

- Eu quero o meu irmão. O senhor pode trazer ele de volta? – perguntei estúpida. Já estava cansada daquela conversa.

- Não, mas...

- Sem "_mas_" Carter... não existe "_mas_".. ele morreu, e nada que você possa fazer vai mudar isso. – conclui alterando um pouco o meu tom de voz. Virei as costas para voltar ao meu quarto, mas Carter segurou a minha mão.

- V... – ele me chamou pelo apelido. – eu sinto muito! – ele disse e me abraçou. Me deixei levar pelos braços de Alan Carter. Aquele abraço era tão quente e tão reconfortante. Era exatamente o eu precisava.

- "Oh, meu amor... Em meus braços, firmemente" – ele começou a cantar calmamente em meu ouvido. Era uma música linda. Não conhecia, mas eu adorei. Eu o abracei de volta, e o segurei com força enquanto chorava. Me perguntava se algum dia isso iria acabar. Se algum dia minhas lágrimas acabariam. A música acabou e nós continuamos abraçados.

- Venha querida. – ele pediu enquanto me direcionava para a sala de estar daquele andar.

Nós sentamos nos sofás e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu colo. Eu encarava o teto e ele acariciava meus cabelos. Era surreal, e pensar eu ele era meu professor de história.

- Morgan? – ouvi Michelle me procurando no corredor. – Morgan?

Eu me sentei e encarei o professor.

- Acho melhor eu ir agora.

- Vai lá.

- Muito obrigada! – eu me despedi com um beijinho em sua bochecha.

- Bom resto de noite, minha menina! – ele disse e beijou minha testa. Levantei do sofá e andei na direção do meu quarto.

- Estou aqui Michelle. Fui tomar um ar! – eu sussurrei tentando acalmar a menina.

- O que faz andando pelos corredores Morgan? – Nate Price apareceu no corredor e veio andando em minha direção.

- Nada Price. – eu respondi. Naquela altura do campeonato, eu tinha aprendido que não responder as perguntas de Nate não era a melhor opção.

- Sophia...

- O que você quer Nate? – ele não me respondeu. – vamos Price, me responda. O que você quer de mim? – eu não tinha mais medo dele. E eu sabia que se ele se aproximasse de mim Alan Carter apareceria do nada e me protegeria.

- Você! – ele disse.

- Ok Nate. – eu respondi estupida. – então vai dormir e sonha comigo! Vem Michelle. – eu a puxei de volta para dentro do quarto.

- Você vai se arrepender Primeira Dama! – ele ameaçou e eu não dei ouvidos. Não gastaria minha preciosa saliva, ou minha preciosa voz discutindo com o Nate mais uma vez. Expliquei o que eu tinha ido fazer fora do quarto para Michelle, que pareceu muito preocupada.

Michelle Thompson era realmente uma garota legal, como já disse muito inteligente, porém como nada é perfeito, ela era amiga de Kelly Price. Ficamos o resto da noite conversando sobre os gêmeos. Descobri muitas coisas sobre o passado de Nate, o passado de Kelly e também sobre Marry, a prima do Will. Era uma história realmente triste. No dia da morte dela, ela estava grávida, tinha contado ao Nate, e rolavam boatos de que o acidente teria sido provocado.

O dia seguinte foi muito menos cansativo. Nós voltamos ao sítio arqueológico e assistimos mais algumas palestras. Fiquei fascinada com os fósseis. Imaginar de onde vieram, porquê estavam ali e a história de cada um deles era simplesmente mágico.

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila. Não me encontrei com Nate desde a noite passada, nem conversei Carter. Michael voltou sentado ao meu lado, e o tempo todo fazia piadinhas infames. Acredito que dormi boa parte do caminho e quando desembarquei já em Northumberland Will estava lá para me esperar.

- Oi, como foi de viagem?

- Linda, fascinante, formidável...

- Ok, já entendi que foi boa! – ele riu e eu rolei os olhos. – Kim, nós precisamos de ajuda. – ele disse baixinho.

- Sim.

- É a Ali, ela está muito estranha, ninguém consegue falar com ela, nem mesmo o Leo.

- Mas, o que aconteceu? – eu me assustei. Se existe uma pessoa no mundo que eu achei que nunca ficaria assim, essa pessoa era Alison Miller.

- Nós não sabemos, desde ontem ela está assim. Talvez você consiga falar com ela.

Nem voltei para casa. Deixei minhas malas com Will e fui direto para a casa da Ali. A mãe dela estava muito preocupada, visto pelas olheiras profundas formadas em baixo de seus olhos.

Bati na porta do quarto. Ninguém respondeu.

- Ali, sou eu a V! – eu disse e girei a maçaneta, a porta estava destrancada e pude vê-la. Aquela visão me perturbou. Ali estava sentada na cama, os cabelos desarrumados e os olhos muito vermelhos. Ela tinha chorado, muito. Ao me ver ela levantou e correu em minha direção.

- V! – ela disse chorando.

- Sou eu Ali. O que aconteceu?

- Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado. Eu precisei tanto de você... – ela ainda me abraçava e nós duas caímos no chão. Eu pude ver o que estava deixando Alison tão aflita.

**Ligação**

Perto da parede havia um lixinho da mesma cor das paredes, lilás. Dento do lixo, que estava aberto, vi um teste de gravidez usado. O resultado? Positivo. Alison Miller, a garota perfeita, estava grávida do namorado. Abracei Ali com mais força e também comecei a chorar. Era a primeira vez que eu chorava por alguém além de mim mesma. Ficamos sentadas no chão até que meu celular tocou, era meu pai.

- _Fica aqui. _- Ali sussurrou para mim, e assim fiz. Disse ao meu pai que minha amiga precisava de ajuda e que nada me faria ir embora.

Ajudei Ali a levantar e nos sentamos na cama. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, decidi perguntar como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei, sempre fomos tão cuidadosos... - Ali dizia com a voz falha.

- O Leo já sabe? - perguntei, ela negou com a cabeça. - Você tem que contar a ele Ali!

- Vem comigo? - ela pediu.

- Não posso Ali, isso você vai ter de fazer sozinha! - me senti hiper mal ao negar dessa forma um pedido da Ali, mas era a verdade. Ela deveria conversar com o Leo sozinha. - Mas eu posso ir com você até ele, só que você que irá falar com ele.

- Obrigada V. Você é minha melhor amiga! - Ali disse chorando e voltando a me abraçar com força.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga Ali! – fui sincera, afinal, Ali se tornou minha melhor amiga. – Você quer falar com o Leo hoje? Ele está muito preocupado com você!

- Aham, quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Certo, vou ligar pro Will e pedir para que ele leve o Leo até...

- A praça. – Alison completou meu pensamento e assim fiz.

Nós fomos até a praça que ficava ha poucas quadras da vila. Pude ver Leo e Will sentados em um dos bancos, seus olhares estavam apreensivos. Ali e Leo se distanciaram de mim e Will para que pudessem conversar. Eles não estavam longe, mas mesmo assim eu não podia ouvir o que falavam. Will não fez perguntas ou falou alguma coisa, ele apenas me abraçou e junto comigo assistiu a verdade.

O espanto estava estampado no rosto de Leonard, Alison tinha voltado a chorar e o medo tomou conta dos meus pensamentos. Medo de ver Ali e Leo se separarem, medo de Ali sofrer sozinha. Mas então Leo a abraçou e assim permaneceu por um bom tempo.

Aquela cena me deixou realmente abalada, ver Ali e Leo abraçados me mostrava o quão real aquilo era. Recuperado do choque Leonard e Alison vieram contar a Will sobre a gravidez. Para minha surpresa, Will reagiu muito bem e logo começamos uma discussão sobre quem seriam os padrinhos da criança. E mais uma novidade, Leo e Alison se casariam, antes da criança nascer. Para isso eles precisavam da autorização dos pais e era essa parte que mais os assustava. O casal decidiu que conversariam com os pais de Ali naquela mesma tarde, por isso eu voltei para casa, a fim de encontrar o meu pai, e tomar um longo banho.

A noite chegava calma e minha preocupação com Ali, Leo e meu afilhado só aumentava. Depois de muita discussão hoje cedo, decidimos que eu e Will seríamos os padrinhos. Desfiz a pequena mala que tinha levado para a viagem e já me troquei para dormir. Não demorou muito e Will já estava pulando para a minha sacada.

- Bela dama!?

- Gentil senhor!? – eu nunca me cansaria disso. Ele deu um beijinho na minha testa. Nos deitamos na cama e não falamos mais nada. Apenas nos beijamos e trocamos algumas carícias. Sabe aquele silêncio que incomoda, com Will o silêncio nunca era constrangedor ou chato, era apenas silêncio.

Acordei no dia seguinte, percebi que Will ainda dormia ao meu lado e não pude evitar um sorriso. Não o acordei, só o assisti dormir. Eu não queria morrer, não dessa vez. Esse era meu medo. Eu sabia que um dia eu iria embora, que um dia Sophia Morgan morreria, e só restaria uma menina triste, sem nome e sem vida. Antes que eu começasse a chorar Will acordou e me tirou do meu transe.

- Eu amo você Kimberly Cox! – ele me disse.

- Eu também te amo Willian Gray! – respondi. Ele fez menção de me beijar, mas eu o impedi. – Não antes de escovar os dentes. – eu disse firme e ele rolou os olhos. Nós escovamos os dentes e voltamos a deitar na cama exatamente como estávamos.

- Posso agora? – ele perguntou.

- Eu esqueci onde a gente estava! – disse e abri o meu sorriso mais cínico. – Tente fazer com que eu me lembre.

- Eu amo você Kimberly Cox! – ele repetiu e antes que eu pudesse dizer a minha parte, seus lábios encontraram os meus com urgência. Tentei dizer que o amava, mas ele sempre me interrompia com mais beijos, alguns urgentes outros calmos, mas todos bons. Eu estava tão concentrada em Will que nem percebi meu pai se aproximando da porta. Quando eu o ouvi, já estava perto demais e Will não conseguiria voltar para seu próprio quarto a tempo. Tratei de esconder Will embaixo da cama e fingir que acabava de acordar.

- Bom dia Sophia!

- Bom dia pai!

- Kim... nós precisamos conversar...

- Não...

- Eu sinto muito Kimberly, mas...

- Não pai, eu não quero ouvir... – eu já chorava. – Não toque em mim! – eu disse quando ele veio me abraçar.

- Kim...

- Vai embora Antony! – eu pedi com a voz falha. Ele parou na porta e me olhou.

- SAIA DAQUI! – eu gritei. As lágrimas corriam livres pelo meu rosto. Ele fechou a porta e Will sentou na cama com lágrimas também escorrendo em suas bochechas.

- Kim... – ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar. O abracei e choramos juntos, até que meu celular tocou. Atendi correndo, pois ainda esperava a ligação de Ali. O número era privado e por isso eu não sabia quem era.

- Alô? – eu comecei tentando controlar a voz.

- Kimberly? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha. Senti meus joelhos tremerem e um frio repentino passou por todo meu corpo. Will percebeu meu desespero e permaneceu ao meu lado.

- Quem é? – tentei perguntar, porém minha voz saiu estranha. Will me encarava como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo.

- Não está reconhecendo a minha voz? – ele, sim ele, era a voz de um homem, perguntou. Eu não sabia quem era, não conseguia reconhecer a voz e comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Quem é você? – eu praticamente gritava ao telefone.

- Sou eu, Brian! – a voz disse ao mesmo tempo em que meu entrou pela porta. Aparentemente meus gritos chamaram a atenção dele.

- Brian? – eu sussurrei e tive o celular arrancado de minha mão.

- Deixe ela em paz seu monstro! – meu pai disse firme. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta raiva nos olhos dele. A presença de Will no meu quarto não parecia incomodá-lo. Não tanto quanto aquela ligação misteriosa.

- Willian, volte para seu quarto.

- Sim senhor. – Will obedeceu meu pai, pois acima de tudo Will era educado e sabia o seu lugar. – Eu amo você! – ele disse e me deu um selinho demorado.

- Kimberly, arrume-se. – meu pai dizia e começava a tirar as minhas malas do guarda-roupa. – Nós vamos embora. – ele dizia aflito já guardando minhas roupas de qualquer jeito na mala.

Não acreditei que isso estava acontecendo de novo. Não agora, não comigo.

**Noite**

Senti o chão fugir de mim. Minha respiração já falha começou a diminuir o ritmo, até que parou. Eu não queria respirar, não queria acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. A dor que eu sentia a cada vez que o ar entrava em meus pulmões era horrível. Me senti tonta e minha visão começou a ficar embaçada. O quarto rodava e eu sentia meu estomago revirar. Os gritos do meu pai foram ficando mais distantes e logo senti meu corpo entrar em contato com o chão gelado do quarto. Tudo o que eu ouvia era o barulho das batidas descompassadas do meu coração, vi meu pai soltar a mala que arrumava e vir para cima de mim. Eu não sentia mais nada, apenas o vazio. Abri os olhos e a imagem continuava desfocada. Senti meu pai tirando meu corpo inerte do chão e me colocar de volta na cama. Podia ouvir meu pai chamar por Will que logo apareceu no quarto novamente.

Ambos me rodeavam e chamavam pelo meu nome. Recuperei a consciência e logo me virei para abraçar Will. As lágrimas rolavam livremente.

- Eu sinto muito Kim! – meu disse antes de sair do quarto. Eu não consegui dizer nem mesmo uma palavra. Will também não, apenas ficou cantando Your Guardian Angel, a música que nós dançamos no meu quarto quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Meu namoro, meus pesadelos e o fim de tudo.

O dia já estava chegando ao fim e eu permaneci deitada chorando o tempo inteiro. Às vezes, Will também chorava, outras, apenas ficava cantando e tentando me animar. Não teve sucesso, pois como uma pessoa que está deprimida pode tentar animar outra que se sente pior ainda?

Ali havia me ligado, fingi animação ao falar com ela no telefone. Os pais dela ficaram super animados com a idéia de serem avós. O mesmo aconteceu com os pais de Leo.

- Kimberly? – meu pai reapareceu no quarto chamando meu nome.

- Sim? – eu perguntei sem me virar para olhá-lo.

- Posso conversar com você?  
- Pode. – eu me sentei na cama e me apoiei minhas costas em Will, estava sentada entre suas pernas. Meu pai se sentou aos pés da cama e começou a falar.

- Enquanto você dormia, eu pensei...

- Sim...

- Eu conversei com os pais de Willian...

- Sim...

- Você poderá ficar na casa deles...

- Isso é sério?  
- Sim, mas tem que prometer manter contato comigo...

- Ahhh papai... eu nunca vou deixar você! – eu dizia. Minha voz saiu abafada por eu estar agarrado com o meu pai. Ele chorava e me abraçava de volta.

- Eu achei injusto com você, passar a vida fugindo. Quero que você... eu quero que você fique. – ele disse com a voz falha.

- Muito obrigada pai! Eu amo tanto você, vou te ligar todos os dias e te visitar todo mês, onde quer que você esteja e quem quer que você seja.

- Assim espero! – ele brincou, mas com um tom sério. – Cuide bem da minha menina Willian Gray.

- Com certeza senhor. Sempre, jamais tirarei os olhos dela! – Will dizia rindo enquanto chorava e me abraçava.

- Você poderá se mudar amanhã mesmo se quiser.

- Não, eu vou ficar com você até o dia que você for embora.

- Então não vai mais ao Ozzfest? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Não exagere pai, estamos esperando esse festival a dias, não perderia isso por nada.

- A propósito, quando é?

- Em duas semanas! – eu disse rindo.

O Ozzfest é um festival de música pesada pelo qual eu estava esperando há muito tempo. Dois dias de shows com minhas bandas favoritas. E todos nós já estávamos preparados para acampar e agüentar dois dias seguidos de muita música, bebidas e loucuras. Meu pai nunca foi à favor desses meus interesses excêntricos, mas depois de muito discutir, ele acabou cedendo aos meus desejos. Ali e eu já estávamos fazendo camisetas e faixas para usar nos dias de show. Avenged Sevenfold, Atreyu, Papa Roach e muitas outras bandas de hardcore e metalcore de primeira qualidade. Leo, Will e os outros meninos já estavam com as barracas preparadas e ingressos comprados. Chegaríamos três dias antes, para podermos ficar bem perto do palco principal. Encontraríamos lá um amigo de Will que levaria as bebidas e acredito que até algumas drogas. Claro, que essa parte eu contei para o meu pai. Nem Will para os pais dele, ou qualquer um de nós. Uma vontade de rir incontrolável me invadiu. Alison, a garota que mais estava animada para encher a cara de Smirnoff se drogar seria a única a não fazer isso. A não ser que Leo se sensibilizasse pela situação precária de sua namorada, mas eu não acredito que isso aconteceria. Eu tentaria beber pouco, mas não garanto nada. Não, eu não sou uma adolescente bêbada como todas as outras. Para falar a verdade, a única vez em que eu tinha bebido, foi na festa de aniversário do Vinny, quando eu ainda era Melanie.

O resto da noite eu passei com o meu pai. Will voltou ao seu próprio quarto e eu fiquei com o meu pai na biblioteca. Nós conversamos sobre diversos assuntos. Assuntos aleatórios, e bobos. Eu e meu pai sempre fomos muito ligados e me separar dele assim seria muito difícil. Fizemos bagunça com os livros e CDs. Comemos cereal açucarado, e ainda acrescentamos mais açúcar, o que nos impediu de dormir tão cedo. Foi uma das noites mais divertidas e ao mesmo tempo mais tristes de toda a minha vida.

**Ozzyfest, primeira noite.**

Acordei abraçada com a Suzy, eu estava deitada no sofá da sala e senti um cheiro delicioso de panquecas vindo da cozinha. Levantei correndo vi meu pai em frente ao fogão, ele cantarolava. Pulei em suas costas fazendo com ele quase derrubasse a frigideira que segurava. Ele riu, e sua risada me trouxe várias recordações. Os momentos bons que tínhamos passados juntos superariam os maus sempre. Ele me levou em suas costas até o balcão, onde me sentei e comecei a comer as panquecas que ele tinha preparado para mim. Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo, e então ele começou a cantar novamente. Era uma música que eu conhecia, era uma música antiga. Elvis Presley seria o eterno rei. Eu sabia a letra inteira e não pensei duas vezes em levantar e começar a contar junto com ele. Meu pai cantava segurando o tudo de calda de chocolate como se fosse um microfone e no refrão nós dividíamos o vocal. Eu sentiria muita falta do meu pai, de ouvir a risada dele, embora isso fosse realmente raro. Sentiria saudades de ouvi-lo cantar e de reclamar sobre minhas coisas jogadas pela casa. Mas eu não poderia seguir com ele em sua jornada. Eu queria ter uma vida, e isso seria impossível se eu tivesse que mudar de casa e cidade a cada ano. Não agüentei e comecei a chorar antes mesmo de terminar a música. Ele me abraçou e continuou cantando em meu ouvido.

As semanas passaram rápidas demais. Já chegava a hora de viajar para o Ozzfest e eu estava ansiosa. As aulas de quarta feira acabaram e nosso grupo já se dirigia para minha casa, onde entraríamos no carro rumo ao aeroporto.

- Pai? – chamei.

- Sim, Kimberly? – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar do festival? – perguntei com medo.

- Claro pequena. Eu jamais partiria sem me despedir. – ele disse bagunçando o meu cabelo. Eu o abracei.

- Eu amo você pai! – eu disse com a voz abafada.

- Eu também te amo Kimberly!

Me separei dele, coloquei a mochila nas costas e fui em direção ao carro.

Já estavam todos amontoados no banco de trás. Como o carro era de Will, ele reservou o banco da frente para mim.

- OZZFEST, AÍ VAMOS NÓS. PREPARE-SE LONDREEEEES! – Leo, o escandaloso do grupo, gritou fazendo com que todos gritassem atrás dele. Olhei para o lado e vi o rosto de meu pai me assistindo pela janela da biblioteca. Seu rosto era triste, assim como o meu.

A viagem foi longa, mas nós ríamos o tempo todo. Fomos cantando e brincado durante o vôo, o que te garanto, não agradou muito os outros passageiros. Quando chegamos à arena onde os shows aconteceriam, já era noite, mas ainda podíamos ver varias pessoas já acampadas esperando ansiosas pela a abertura dos portões. Montamos nossa barraca o mais perto que conseguimos e ali passamos o resto da noite. No dia seguinte acordamos cedo para terminarmos de arrumar as coisas. Logo vi um cara alto se aproximando de nós. Ele era moreno e tinha lindos olhos castanhos. Will foi cumprimentá-lo e me lembrei. Era o Yuri Masterson, o amigo que nos forneceria as bebidas e drogas.

- Olá a todos! – Yuri disse quando se aproximou de nós.

- Bom dia! – eu sorri simpática.

- Deixe-me te apresentar ao pessoal. – Will começou. – Essa é minha namorada Sophia.

- Prazer Sophia! – Yuri disse e beijou a minha mão me deixando envergonhada.

- O Leo e os meninos você já conhece, e essa é Alison, namorada de Leo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Alison!

- Me chame de Ali!

- Ok Ali, e aí rapazeada? – ele gritou fazendo hi-fives com os meninos. Eles todos começaram a falar muito alto e rir.

Quando o dia já estava entardecendo nós estávamos sentados em roda perto das barracas. Will e os meninos haviam trazido violões e nós cantávamos as músicas das bandas que tocariam no festival. Nossa cantoria atraiu a atenção de alguns que também estavam acampados ali, e nosso já não pequeno grupo aumentou. Yuri voltou a nossa barraca, mas dessa vez ele trazia em suas mãos caixas. Supus serem caixas de Smirnoff e não pude conter um sorriso. A caixa foi colocada no meio do círculo, e quando foi aberta tive a impressão de que seria pouca bebida para todas aquelas pessoas, e então vi alguns amigos de Yuri trazendo mais caixas. As risadas e comemorações dessa vez foram altas. Distribuímos a bebida e Ali não pegou nem mesmo uma garrafa. Ela estará realmente empenhada em manter o bebê saudável. Leo também não bebeu muito, mas não foi tão forte, apenas diminuiu o ritmo das garrafas. Diferente de muitas outras pessoas do grupo, eu era forte para bebidas. Depois de três garrafas inteiras eu ainda tinha consciência de meus atos, Will também não estava bêbado e decidimos ir para nossa barraca.

Nós deitamos nos colchonetes que estavam no chão, e ainda tínhamos ao menos duas garrafas de bebida cada um. Não conseguíamos mais ouvir as pessoas lá fora, pois nossa barraca, assim como a de Leo e Alison, era mais afastada da fila.

- Will...

- Kimberly...

- Will...

- Kimberly... – as risadas foram incontroláveis. Minha risada escandalosa foi calada pelos lábios de Will. O gosto forte de limão em nossas bocas e o álcool em nosso organismo fazia com o beijo fosse muito melhor. Senti sua mão em minha cintura e um arrepio percorreu toda a extensão de meu corpo.

Ele me puxou para cima dele sem quebrar o beijo e começou a brincar com a barra da minha saia. A empolgação do beijo foi aumentando e minha saia, que era comprida, graças às mãos de Will, agora estava na altura da minha coxa. Eu podia ouvir os gemidos baixos de Will e isso me deixava feliz. Fiz menção de tirar sua camisa e ele me impediu.

- Kim... eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queira.

- Mas eu quero! – eu respondi.

**Segunda Noite, o ritual se repete.**

Will jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo enquanto soltava minhas mãos. Eu ri pelo fato dele ter cedido tão facilmente aos meus desejos. Puxei sua camiseta para cima, ele me ajudou com isso. Voltou a colar nossas bocas e com um impulso, rolou para o lado, parando em cima de mim.

- Eu quero você! – Will falou baixinho no meu ouvido. Ele tinha a voz fraca e sua respiração já estava falha. Senti suas mãos puxando minha blusa para cima. Evitar sorrisos, gemidos baixos e arrepios naquele momento, era simplesmente impossível. Sua boca estava em meu pescoço e agora suas mãos desciam para minha saia. Mordi os lábios quando senti seus dentes em contato com a pele do meu ombro, bem próximo á clavícula. Doía, mas era uma dor boa.

Tudo estava perfeito, eu estava com o garoto que eu amava, no lugar onde eu sempre sonhei em estar, eu não estava mentido para ele e agora, eu seria para sempre eu mesma, ao menos na presença de Willian.

Estávamos deitados ainda abraçados, não tinha palavras para descrever o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu ainda não acreditava. Pedi para Will me emprestas sua camiseta, pois não me sentia confortável sem roupa alguma. Já vestida a camiseta, me virei para o lado para pegar um cigarro. Eu resolvi fazer graça. Coloquei o cigarro entre meus dedos indicador e médio e o apoiei na boca.

- Foi bom para você? – perguntei fazendo a cara mais sexy que consegui. Minha intenção era imitar os filmes antigos, onde era sempre essa a primeira atitude dos homens depois de ficarem com suas mulheres. Will riu e puxou o cigarro de minha mão.

- Foi muito bom! – ele disse enquanto acendia de verdade o cigarro. Não era um cigarro normal, era um baseado que Yuri tinha nos entregado mais cedo. Dividimos o baseado e logo senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar. Era uma sensação extasiante, diferente de tudo que eu já havia sentido. Nós não dormimos durante aquela noite, passamos a noite inteira exatamente do jeito em que entramos na barraca, bebíamos, fumávamos e aproveitávamos o contato entre nossos corpos. Foi absolutamente a noite mais alucinante de toda minha vida.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça horrível, mas como isso já era esperado, tinha trazido o remédio para a ressaca de todos. Will já estava fora da barraca à procura de café da manhã.

- Bom dia minha flor de cerejeira! – ele disse assim que me viu sair da barraca. Aparentemente sua dor de cabeça já tinha sido curada pelo remédio. Eu ri com seu cumprimento, ele sabia que minha flor favorita era a flor de cerejeira, mas nunca havia me chamado assim antes.

- Bom dia Batman! – eu o cumprimentei de volta dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Batman? – ele perguntou com sua falta de entendimento estampada em sua face.

- É!

- Por que Batman?

- Porque eu amo o Batman! – eu respondi e era a verdade. Sempre fui fã do Batman. Aquela roupa preta era simplesmente incrível.

Ele riu e eu fui cumprimentar os outros que já estavam sentados fora das barracas. Aparentemente duas meninas, de outros grupos, se arranjaram com Artie e Andy. Descobri depois que seus nomes eram Carla e Mariana. Estávamos todos sentados em roda novamente conversando quando me lembrei de uma coisa que eu havia deixado passar desde o começo da minha amizade com os meninos.

- Leo? – chamei.

- Fala V!

- Lembra quando a gente se conheceu...

- Aham

- Você disse que me contaria a história da casa mais estranha da vila, mas você não me contou! – eu fiquei muito curiosa nesse momento. Afinal, agora eu morava lá.

- Ohh, é verdade. Caras, posso contar a história para a V? – ele perguntou. Os outros me encararam por um tempo e acenaram com a cabeça afirmando.

- Pode contar Leonard! – Artie disse firme.

- Ok, posso começar? – ele perguntou me encarando, eu fiz sinal de que ele podia. – Ok, existe uma casa naquela vila, que não dá para ser vista da rua. Ela está atrás das árvores, no alto da montanha. Aquela casa foi construída há mais de um século e desde que a primeira família saiu de lá, ninguém nunca mais voltou a morar nela.

- Por quê? – perguntou Carla que também estava ouvindo a história.

- Corre uma lenda urbana de que a família que primeiro habitou a casa foi assassinada dentro dela. Ninguém nunca achou os corpos das pessoas. Uma vez, um grupo de amigos foi passar a noite na casa, dizem que eles não voltaram muito bem, um deles trazia uma foto da garota, era ela linda!

- Mas eles foram assassinados por quem? – foi a minha vez de perguntar.

- Ninguém sabe. – Andy respondeu minha pergunta. Não acreditei, como poderia acontecer, a história corre, mas ninguém sabe como, porque, ou quem fez!

- Se ninguém sobreviveu ninguém matou e ninguém achou os corpos, como pode haver a história? – perguntei.

- Não nos culpe, a lenda corre, eu só estou passando para frente! – Leo se defendeu fazendo os outros rir.

- São mais de cem anos de telefone sem fio aqui V, obviamente parte da história foi perdida. – Artie, que era menos revoltado que Leo, disse.

- Bem que a gente podia passar uma noite na casa né?

- Ótima idéia V! – Will comentou. – Vamos durante as férias?

- Aham, assim que der a gente vai.

- De onde vocês são? – Mariana perguntou. Eu ri, por dentro, por essa pergunta, afinal ela havia passado a noite com um de nós e nem sabia de onde éramos, mas cada um cada um.

- Northumberland. – Ali respondeu simpática.

- Onde fica isso? – perguntou Carla com cara de perdida. Agora sim eu tive que rir, além de oferecida era burra. Não me entenda errado, afinal eu também tinha bebido, fumado e passado a noite com alguém, mas esse alguém era meu namorado e eu o conhecia muito bem.

- No norte. – Andy respondeu antes de começar a se agarrar com ela novamente.

- E por que minha casa também é estranha? – eu perguntei ainda cobrando explicações.

- Ela é estranha porque há muito tempo que ninguém mora nela. – Will disse.

- Só por isso? – perguntei.

- Aham, cidade pequena, sabe como é, as pessoas deliram! – brincou Ali.

Dividimos o grupo em pequenos grupos, para irmos até a casa de Yuri tomas banho e voltarmos para a fila. Ali e eu fomos as primeiras e a casa de Yuri era absurdamente pequena. Ao voltar para a fila, foi a vez de Will e Leo irem tomar banho, e eu aproveitei esse tempo para poder contar as novidade para Alison.

-Ali, eu fiquei com o Will. – eu dissse quando já estávamos sentadas dentro da barraca dela.

- Eu sei disso V, isso deixou de ser novidade quando vocês subiram na mesa da escola e gritaram que estavam namorando. – ela disse lixando as unhas.

- Não cabeção, eu fiquei com ele de verdade, tipo, a gente ficou junto! – senti meu sangue se aglomerar em minhas bochechas quando Ali olhou para mim incrédula.

- Vocês usaram camisinha né? – ela perguntou apontando para a própria barriga. Eu ri.

- Claro!

- Ok, e como foi? – ela perguntou com cara de pervertida.

- Foi bom!

- Quantas vezes?

- Algumas.

- Qual vez foi melhor?

- Ali, poupe-me de contar os detalhes sórdidos. – eu ria.

- Não, eu adoro os detalhes sórdidos! – ela implorava para que eu contasse. Então eu cedi, ficamos conversando por mais de duas horas, dividindo experiências, contando segredos, foi ótimo.

A noite chegou, e o ritual da noite anterior se repetiu. Em breve seria apenas, "sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll" literalmente. Fugir da realidade era o objetivo principal de um grupo como o nosso, mas nesse momento, a realidade era tudo o que queríamos viver.

**O Beijo**

A manhã do primeiro dia amanheceu tensa. Todas aquelas pessoas na fila esperando ansiosamente para a abertura dos portões. Milhares de adolescentes e adultos gritando e pulando. Embora pareça o inferno, para mim, aquilo era o paraíso. Carla e Mariana já haviam deixado nosso grupo para encontrarem seus respectivos grupos, e acredite, se importar com isso era tudo que Andy e Artie não faziam. A bebida e as drogas rolavam soltas na fila e muito rapidamente alguns começaram a passar mal.

Os portões seriam abertos às 18:00, então quando eram 17:00 já começamos a guardar as coisas no carro para liberar a fila. Estávamos em pé esperando, e de repente a fila começou a andar. A correria foi tremenda e empurrões e xingamentos eram cortesia para aquelas pessoas. Will me passou o braço por meus ombros e juntos enfrentamos a multidão a nossa frente. Fiquei em cima dos ombros de Will e Ali em cima dos ombros de Leo. Quando alguém empurrava Ali, ela gritava: "HEY CUIDADO, MULHER GRÁVIDA AQUI!", ela estava adorando isso. Eu olhava para trás e só via pessoas e mais pessoas. Desci um pouco dos ombros de Will para deixá-lo descasar e ficar mais próxima de seus lábios. Algum tempo depois alguém esbarrou em mim com força.

- Me desculpe! – ele se virou para pedir desculpas. Quase tive uma síncope. Vinny, amigo de Melanie, namorado de Anna, estava parado bem em minha frente me encarando. – Mel? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Oh meu Deus! – eu falei – Vinny!?

- Não acredito que você está aqui! – ele me abraçou. Vi os meninos me encararem surpresos. – Eu senti tanta sua falta!

- Eu também senti a sua. E a Anna?

- Está logo ali – ele disse apontando para um grupinho próximo.

- Deixe-me te apresentar meus novos amigos, esse é Will, meu namorado, Ali, Leo, Artie e Andy! – eu disse indicando cada um deles.

- Vocês não querem se juntar a nós? – ele ofereceu.

- Acho que não Vinny, obrigada, nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Ok então, a gente se esbarra!

- Com certeza – eu disse não querendo que isso realmente acontecesse.

- Foi incrível encontrar com você Melanie! – ele disse. Os olhares caíram sobre mim confusos. Vinny se distanciou de nós e logo as perguntas começaram a ser feitas. Para todo caso, Mel ou Melanie era meu apelido carinhoso, pois eu me parecia muito com minha irmã mais velha, chamada Melanie, que havia morrido no acidente de carro. Will que já sabia da verdade não fez pergunta alguma e me apoiou em todas as minhas respostas.

As pessoas não paravam de chegar e todo aquele movimento começou a deixar o ambiente quente. Quando as luzes se acenderam Will voltou a me colocar em seus ombros, mesmo comigo pedindo para ficar no chão, ele disse que queria que eu visse tudo melhor. As garrafas de smirnoff estavam na mochila de Andy, junto com os cigarros, e em breve iriam ambos, acabar.

Levando todos que ali estavam ao delírio, Ozzy Osbourne, o rei, o dono do Ozzfest subiu no palco principal e logo começou a cantar "I Don't Wanna Stop" começamos a pular e a gritar loucamente. A música estava incrivelmente alta e eu sentia meu coração bater ao ritmo da bateria. Sentia o suor escorrendo em minhas costas e pescoço, senti duas lágrimas inesperadas descerem pelo meu rosto. Eu estava corando, chorando de emoção, chorando de felicidade. Apenas chorando. Assim que a música acabou, Ozzy veio até o microfone e gritou a frase: "Agora é tarde, as malas estão sendo feitas, guitarras estão sendo plugadas e é hoje a noite em que o inferno chega a Terra!". Os gritos foram ensurdecedores dessa vez. Ozzy e sua banda desceram do palco e foi a vez do Angra, banda brasileira marcando presença no palco principal, subir no palco. André Matos laçou um agudo incrível e mais uma vez o público foi a loucura. As músicas começavam a acabavam, mas os fãs continuariam pulando e dançando. Sai Angra e entra Bullet for my Valentine. Os shows estavam sendo impressionantes. Matt Tuck gritava e tocava guitarra com uma facilidade incrível. As pessoas, já bêbadas, começaram a passar mal e logo eu e Will estávamos prensados na grade. Eu desci de seus ombros, pois agora nada mais atrapalhava minha visão. Papa Roach fez um dos melhores shows. A essa altura, eu já tinha fumado ao menos cinco cigarros e bebido duas garrafas. Meus cabelos estavam grudados em minhas costas e em minha testa. Ali e os outros já não faziam mais parte do meu campo de visão, mas não fiquei preocupada, sabia que estavam se divertindo muito assim como eu. Já haviam se passado mais de duas horas de show, e a banda que eu mais esperava ver apareceu. Avenged Sevenfold. De longe, vi os braços tatuados de M. Shadows aparecerem na entrada do palco. A música começou explosiva e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, Will ao meu lado, pulava e gritava como nunca. Minha voz não saia mais, mas eu ainda assim tentava gritar. Em um intervalo de uma música e outra M. desceu do palco e veio andando em nossa direção.

Parei de gritar no exato momento em que vi aqueles grandes olhos verdes me encarando. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais e os seguranças começaram a ficar apreensivos com a proximidade dele com o público. Will não parecia se importar com o olhar de Matt em mim e nem eu. Estava sob o efeito do álcool, das drogas e da adrenalina. Os seguranças estavam em sua volta e quase me minha também, seus braços me separavam do resto das pessoas. Fui puxada para o outro lado da grade, e logo senti os lábios de Matt colados nos meus. Era uma sensação incrível. O cara por quem fui apaixonada estava agora me beijando com vontade. Não me julgue, eu não estava em minha sã consciência. O beijo foi rápido, mas foi ótimo. Ele separou nossos lábios e deu mais um selinho. Correu para subir no palco novamente, eu encarava Will que me encarava de volta. Não me repreendia ou julgava, apenas me encarava. Os seguranças me deixaram permanecer deste lado e pedi para que passassem Will para esse lado também. Eles hesitaram no começo, mas ao ver os garotos da banda nos encarando, deixaram que ele passasse.

Não tive tempo de pensar muito no que estava acontecendo, senti os lábios de Will nos meus. Foi de longe, o melhor beijo que recebi em toda a minha vida.

- Obrigada pelo beijo MsShadows! – ele disse no meu ouvido alto suficiente para que eu conseguisse escutar. Nós continuamos pulando e gritando até o final.

O show acabou e nós andamos em direção ao carro. Quando chegamos lá, Ali e os outros já haviam chegado.

- V, o que foi aquilo? – Ali gritou quase sem voz.

- Aquilo o quê?

- O M. Shadows beijou você!

- Sim! – eu disse incrédula.

- Me beija! – ela pediu.

- Não Alison, deixa de se gay!

- Ahh, mas o Shads te beijou, eu quero a saliva dele na minha boca também! – ela disse e Leo entortou a boca.

- Nem vem, esquece, e além do mais, o Will já me beijou varias vezes depois do Shadows.

Armamos nossa barraca o mais perto que conseguimos, afinal, no dia seguinte havia mais shows. As bebidas e as drogas já tinham acabado, mas mesmo assim, nós já estávamos bêbados o suficiente.

Will e eu nos retiramos para nossa própria barraca, e não é preciso ser um gênio para saber o que aconteceu... nós dormimos, dormimos não, apagamos de vez. Estar descansados para o dia seguinte era essencial, aquele festival prometia.

**Nunca Mais tornei a vê-lo**

Segundo dia de festival e nós estávamos no pico. Claro, minha voz havia sumido assim como minhas pernas fortes e saudáveis. Mas isso tudo era só o começo, ainda restavam muitos shows e muitas Smirnoffs. O dia todo passou bem devagar, ninguém estava animado o bastante para ficar cantando e pulando como no dia anterior. O assunto era óbvio, o show de ontem e o beijo inesperado que eu recebi de um dos vocalistas. Afinal garotas se matavam para se aproximar dele.

Artie e Andy já haviam arranjado novas garotas, mais velhas dessa vez. Mais burras que as de ontem. Os mesmos grupos foram formados para tomar banho na casa de Yuri. Só estávamos Ali e eu na barraca quando mais uma vez, tudo podia se perder.

- Clara? – ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar, tentei me esconde, mas não teve jeito. Craig Foster aparece e chama minha atenção bem em frente Ali. – Clara? Não lembra de mim? Shads?

- Shads? – tentei parecer perdida, não insegura como eu claramente estava.

- Claro que você se lembra de mim Clarinha, eu jamais esqueceria de você! – ele insistia, eu me sentia tão mal tentando fazê-lo sair dali que resolvi deixar o medo de lado e ser gentil.

- Shads, oh meu Deus, é você mesmo? – eu fingi surpresa. – Eu devia saber que o encontraria aqui! – me levantei e o abracei. Era tão bom, poder revê-lo, poder tocá-lo novamente.

- É tão bom te encontrar aqui pequena! – ele disse com a voz abafada pelo meu cabelo.

- Shads, essa é minha amiga Alison, Alison, esse é meu amigo Shads! – eu os apresentei normalmente.

- Craig, Craig Foster, na verdade! – ele me corrigia enquanto me empurrava.

- Prazer em te conhecer Craig! – Ali foi simpática, embora estivesse completamente perdida.

- Eu sabia que conhecia aquela garota que beijou o Shadows! – ele disse me fazendo cosquinhas.

- Por que não se senta aqui conosco Shads? – eu convidei, não realmente querendo que ele ficasse, mas querendo atrasar minha conversa com Ali o máximo possível.

- Bem que eu queria Clara minha querida, mas eu preciso voltar para minha própria barraca! – ele disse apontando uma barraca mais para o fim da fila. Nos despedimos e ele se foi.

- Vai me explicar isso Clarinha? Ou será que você tem uma outra irmã, muito parecida com você chamada Clara!? – Ali perguntou um tanto estúpida, mas eu não a culpava, afinal estava claro que uma mentira havia sido contada, ela só queria saber qual mentira.

- Ali, por favor, não me julgue! – eu pedi antes de tudo. – Prometo te contar toda a verdade de...

- Agora! – ela me impediu de dizer meu "depois". Ela se sentou novamente e me ofereceu um lugar ao seu lado, não tive tempo de sentar.

- Mel? MEL? – Vinny e Anna estavam me procurando.

"É hoje!" pensei.

- Melanie Johnson, quem pensa que é para se esconder assim? – a típica Anna me perguntava.

- Anna! Amor da minha vida! – eu disse e corri para um abraço que já era esperado. Vinny veio também e nos abraçou. Ali continuava sentada assistindo a cena, mas eu não me importava, afinal eu teria que contar a verdade não é!? Ficamos os quatro conversando um pouco, sempre que alguém falava alguma coisa sobre minha antiga vida Ali fingia que sabia e conseguia se sair bem. Ao menos o grupo que estava no banho era lerdo e ainda não tinha voltado, ou o estrago ia ser bem pior.

- Clara, Melanie, Sophia... Afinal quem é você? - o sorriso e simpatia, marcas registradas de Ali, deram lugar à uma cara séria e um ser rude.

- Ali... – eu pedia clemência, como aquilo podia estar realmente acontecendo? Milhares de pessoas no festival, dúzias de barracas, como todos eles me encontraram?

- Não me chame de Ali V, quer dizer Sophia, ou o quer que seja! – ela foi realmente rude agora, eu tinha contado montes de mentiras, mas jamais fui estúpida. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Kimberly... Cox! – eu disse.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar _Clara_?

- Não devia! – eu concluí virando as costas e andando na direção oposta às barracas. Ali não me chamou ou tentou me impedir, então eu continuei andando. Parei em um bar, precisava de água.

- Uma água, por favor! – eu pedi ao atendente sem o olhar, estava ocupada demais encarando meus dedos.

- Olha se não é a garota do Shadows! – ele disse admirado, aparentemente até mesmo os caras escrotos do bar, agora sabiam do ocorrido. – Sim é você, eu te vi da MTV!

- Olha é ela! – algumas garotas começaram a me cercar, de onde elas vieram? eu não posso de responder, elas simplesmente apareceram. Um ruído ridículo saía de suas bocas, provavelmente me xingando.

- Será que você podia simplesmente me entregar a água? – eu perguntei, não estava com muita paciência para ficar esperando. Peguei minha água e saí do bar, fui direto para minha própria barraca, passei pela barraca de Ali e Leo e pude ver que os meninos haviam voltado. Fiquei com Will em nossa barraca até a hora que os portões foram abertos. Contei a ele o ocorrido e ele nada disse. Ficamos em nossa barraca sem drogas ou bebidas até o momento da abertura dos portões.

Novamente guardamos todas nossas coisas no carro antes e nos preparamos para pegar a estrada assim que os shows acabassem. Essa idéia não nos alegrava muito, afinal depois de um festival ninguém quer cair na estrada, mas nós precisávamos, amanhã começariam as provas finais e não podíamos perdê-las.

Os shows da noite começaram com 12 Stones e seguidos de Shaman e P.O.D., até esse momento eu e Ali não tínhamos nos falado, não por falta de tentativas por minha parte, mas por falta de vontade dela. Na passagem de uma banda para outra, o "silêncio" reinou no local e então Ali que juntamente com Leo e os meninos estava na grade, junto comigo, chegou ao meu lado e disse, praticamente gritando:

- Escuta garota, eu não sei quem você é, mas alguma coisa me diz que você é do bem... – eu tentei explicar, mas ela me interrompeu com um gesto feito com a mão. – Pode falar que é sexto sentido de mulher grávida, mas eu gosto de você garota.

- Obrigada Ali! – eu a abracei apertado. – Meu nome é Kimberly, mas me chame de V!

- V... você vai contar toda essa história quando chegarmos em casa!

- Com certeza! – Não tivemos tempo de continuar a conversa pois o Disturbed subiu ao palco fazendo muito barulho e levando as pessoas à loucura.

O último show, Atreyu, começou e todos piraram, eu e Ali pulávamos e gritávamos, era surreal.

Embora os shows não fossem muito compridos, a troca de bandas e tudo mais demoravam e por esse motivo o festival acabou quase 1h00min AM, sem nem pensar, subimos no carro e fomos embora. Os meninos não haviam bebido hoje, já preparados para a longa viagem.

Não vou relatar todos os acontecimentos da viagem, já que foi básico, os meninos dirigindo e o resto dormindo no banco de trás. Eu cheguei a Northumberland na manhã seguinte, o avião adiantou muito o nosso lado, mas ainda assim não tivemos tempo de passar em casa, fomos todos diretos para a escola fazer a primeira prova, matemática, e se você acha que alguém tinha estudado engano seu, se me perguntassem quanto é 2+2 eu responderia Ozzfest. Então eu já estava me preparando para a recuperação.

Terminei a prova muito rápido e por isso nem esperei os meninos para voltar para casa, peguei minha mala e fui andando, queria ver meu pai e contar tudo, absolutamente tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava fora.

O portão estava aberto, mas a porta estava fechada, e para variar, eu não tinha a chave. Andei em volta da casa para tentar entrar pela porta dos fundos, que estava aberta.

- Pai!! – eu chamava, mas não havia resposta.

A casa estava bagunçada, móveis revirados e armários vazios. A casa estava vazia. Meu pai havia me deixado, não tinha uma carta, um bilhete, que era tão típico dele, não existia nada. Meu quarto estava bagunçado e com exceção das roupas que eu tinha levado para a viagem, as roupas que eu usava e as que eu deixei na casa da Ali, meu armário estava vazio. Saí de casa e fechei a porta, fiquei chorando sentada na calçada esperando Will voltar para casa. Ele era minha única família agora.

Noites

Fiquei sentada lá cerca de meia hora, até que Will voltou da escola junto com os outros meninos. Ao me ver deixou os meninos para trás com um aceno e correu em minha direção. Viu as malas no chão e minhas lágrimas e não precisei dizer mais nada, ele sabia que meu pai tinha me deixado da forma mais fria. Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, recusando-me a encará-lo, senti seus braços em volta de mim e retribui o abraço. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas quando percebi a noite já chegava e eu estava deitada na cama de Will.

- V... Nem sempre falar é a melhor opção, mas você tem que por isso para fora! – ele disse me empurrando o diário praticamente intacto que ele me dera de presente no dia em que lhe contei a verdade. A princípio eu hesitei em escrever o que realmente sentia, porém escrevi durante horas, ele tinha razão, eu precisava botar para fora. Acabei adormecendo em cima do caderno.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, acabei perdendo a aula, mas não me incomodei com isso. Encontrei um bilhete de Will dizendo que ele havia saído para a escola e que voltaria o mais rápido possível. No criado-mudo tinha um copo de leite e pão de forma com manteiga de amendoim. O quarto de Will era uma suíte o que foi muito conveniente pelo fato de eu não precisar sair do quarto e correr o risco de esbarrar em algum dos pais dele. Embora eu devesse me acostumar com tal situação, já que agora eu morava aqui.

Permaneci dentro do quarto até que Will chegou. Ele estava nervoso, de um jeito não usual, suas sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas e estava suando muito.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei começando a ficar nervosa.

- Você aconteceu Sophia! – é ele estava realmente nervoso, nervoso comigo, ele só me chamava de "Sophia" quando estava com raiva.

- O que foi que aconteceu Will?

- Já disse que foi você!

- Será que você poderia, por favor, me explicar?

- Isso explica? – ele perguntou tirando a camiseta e me mostrando um princípio de hematoma que estava localizado perto de suas costelas direitas.

- Oh meu Deus Will! – fiquei assustada, um dia que eu passo fora da escola e ele já entra em uma briga.

- Seu amiguinho Nate Price fez isso pouco depois do intervalo!

- Meu amiguinho?

- Foi o que ouvi falar sobre a viagem até o parque arqueológico! – ele me acusou, eu sabia que isso estava por vir, afinal, mexer com os Price aparentemente não era muito recomendável.

- O que exatamente você ouviu falar? – perguntei.

- A noite que vocês passaram juntos, você foram vistos no corredor JUNTOS!

- O QUE? – me descontrolei, ser acusada de passar a noite com o nojento do Price já era desprezível, ser acusada por Will era muito pior.

- VOCÊS FORAM VISTOS JUNTOS DURANTE O PASSEIO, A NOITE!

- Quem disse isso??

- A escola toda!

- Will, você acha mesmo que eu teria passado a noite com o Nate?

- Não seria a primeira vez que você mente! – ele disse com a voz cheia de desdém.

- Se é isso que você pensa de mim, não temos mais o que discutir! – a tristeza era visível em minha voz. Eu andei em direção a porta e tentei abrir, mas Will chegou por trás de mim e segurou a porta com força.

- Me desculpe! – ele pediu baixinho, quase num sussurro. Eu parei abruptamente, não queria me mover. Senti os braços de Will passar pela minha cintura, senti sua boca encostando levemente em meu pescoço – desculpa, eu me descontrolei.

- Você achou mesmo que eu poderia ficar junto com o Nate?

- Eu não sei o que eu achei V, isso tudo é muito novo para mim!

- Novo?

- Você é minha primeira namorada V! – ele confessou, devo dizer que fiquei feliz em descobrir isso. Virei de frente para ele e o beijei com vontade. Will me prensou contra a porta e a trancou, passamos o resto do dia j_untos_, literalmente. A noite chegava e me lembrei que precisava conversar com Ali, eu devia explicações á ela, então, juntamente com Will, planejei as noites. Uma noite em que as meninas ficam em uma casa e os meninos em outra, para conversar, discutir, assistir pornô, qualquer coisa, e na noite seguinte eu fui para a casa de Ali.

Chegando lá tive uma mega surpresa, Michelle, minha colega de quarto em Paris estava no quarto de Ali, conversando civilizadamente. Não que Michelle fosse do mal, mas ela andava com a Kelly, e ver ela conversando com a Ali, criadora do "morte aos Price" era meio estranho.

- Boa noite Morgan! – Michelle me cumprimentou.

- Boa noite meninas, Ali, posso conversar com você um instantinho? – ela percebeu pelo tom de minha voz que era sobre a presença de Michelle que eu queria conversar.

- Não estressa, ela é legal. – ela disse sorrindo baixinho quando estávamos no corredor.

- Eu sei que ela é legal Ali, mas o que ela faz aqui?

- Ela brigou com o Nate e com a Kelly, briga feia mesmo, por eles terem espalhado o boato sobre o passeio até Paris! – essa era a Ali que eu conhecia, sempre objetiva.

- Sério?

- Aham... e ela ficou com o Andy!

- O Andy?

- Sim, o Andy! – ela disse entrando novamente no quarto e se jogando na cama.

- Alison Miller já mandei você não se jogar na cama desse jeito, pode afetar a inteligência do bebê, que já esta ameaçada pelo fato de ser seu filho! – eu disse arrancando uma risada de Michelle e um palavrão de Ali.

- Para começar é FILHA!

- Filha? – eu perguntei.

- Aham! – Ali sorrio, eu ai ter uma afilhada. Eu corri e a abracei sendo seguida por Michelle.

- V, você me deve um explicação. – Ali pediu.

- Certo! – e passei o resto da noite explicando toda minha vida para Ali e Mi, como acostumei a chamá-la.

A Casa da Colina

_(Visão de Willian Gray)_

As aulas já tinham acabado e como prometido às meninas estávamos nos preparando para a visita até a casa da lenda, gentilmente apelidada de "A Casa da Colina". Os meninos, com exceção de Artie, estavam agitados com a visita, não era sempre que havia a possibilidade de uma.

Conhecendo eles como eu conheço, tinha certeza de que estavam preparando brincadeirinhas e sustos para as meninas durante a noite, não que eu não os apoiasse, na verdade estava a ponto de pedir para integrar o grupo.

Na noite anterior a visita, todos (V, Ali, Mi, Artie, Andy, Leo e eu), nos reunimos na casa de Leo para começar os preparativos da grande noite. V estava estranha, parecia que alguma coisa a deixava aflita, como bom namorado que sou, resolvi perguntar o porquê.

- V?

- Sim? – ela me respondeu. Sua voz estava presente, mas seu pensamento estava longe.

- O que está acontecendo? Digo, está tudo bem?

- Está. Na verdade não. Eu não sei não estou me sentindo muito confiante.

- Como medo da casa?

- Não com medo, mas receio. Como se eu soubesse.

- Soubesse o que…?

- De alguma coisa, alguma coisa está errada. – ela deixou claro que aquela conversa estava acabada, só o que pude fazer foi abraçá-la e dizer que eu estaria ao lado dela, aconteça o que acontecer.

Aquela garota me deixava louco. Depois de todo o tempo que eu passei com ela, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e depois de todas as histórias reveladas, eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa. Faltava uma peça do quebra-cabeças que ela era e eu suspeitava que nem mesmo ela sabia qual, ou quem, era essa peça. A partida de Antony, seu pai, não ajudou muito. Ele partiu sem deixar vestígios, nem mesmo uma mensagem de despedida. Fiquei horas, dias, imaginando como teria sido se junto com ele, V, também fosse embora. Todas aquelas pessoas que ela deixou para trás, todas as histórias que teve de inventar e manter devem ter sido tão doloroso. Kim era uma garota forte, mas forte do que muitas outras, mais até mesmo do que eu.

A noite foi de tensão, todos estavam aflitos e ansiosos. Cada um envolvido em seus próprios problemas e mentalmente se preparando para o dia seguinte. Nós dormimos todos na sala, que era MUITO grande. O café da manhã foi muito rápido e logo saímos de casa rumo ao desconhecido. Hoje V parecia muito mais animada, como se tudo que a afligia ontem tivesse se esvaído.

- Todos preparados? – perguntei tentando alegrar ainda mais a equipe.

- SIM! – gritou Ali, que desde a gravidez estava cada vez mais escandalosa. Fomos andando pela rua, em direção a colina. Cantamos, rimos e brincamos. Liderando o grupo iam Artie, Andy e Mi, logo atrás vinha Leo e Ali e por fim, fechando, V e eu.

-... Não, porque quando eu vir o fantasma eu vou dar uma voadora... – foi um trecho que eu ouvi da conversa deles, Artie como sempre agia como um mamute*, bancando o bom mesmo que seja contra 'fantasmas'.

- Animada? – perguntei para V enquanto segurava sua mão.

- Bastante! – ela revelou com excitação na voz. A subida começou e junto com ela a animação de todos. Nas costas trazíamos mochilas e dentro delas, comida, água, lanternas e até mesmo alguns cobertores e travesseiros, pois não tínhamos ideia de como passaríamos a próxima noite.

A caminhada foi longa, cerca de duas horas de subida, deixando todos muitos cansados. Eu ainda mais, já que tive de carregar V nas costas mais da metade do caminho. A casa da colina era simplesmente incrível, gigante, mas gigante mesmo, dava umas três da minha e da V juntas.

Paramos em frente a porta de entrada e então o medo começou. As histórias que ouvíamos sobre a casa eram horríveis e só de estarmos parados lá em frete já nos faziam sentir um frio na barriga.

- Vamos entrar? – perguntou Andy.

- To com medo! – disse Ali.

- Deixa de ser gay Alison Miller e entra logo na casa. – V tomou frente já subindo as escadas da varanda.

- É, vamos logo. – Leo também começou a subir as escadas.

- Nós não viemos até aqui para ficarmos parados na porta. – Mi e Andy também se adiantaram.

- Verdade, alem disso eu não carreguei a V até aqui em cima para nada! – eu disse recebendo um dedo do meio mandado por V.

- Ok, ok, me convenceram. – Ali disse fazendo um esforço tremendo para subir os degraus. Dentro da casa estava muito escuro, a única luz que existia era a do sol que entrava pela porta que nós havíamos aberto.

- Wow! – foi tudo o que saiu da boca de V enquanto esta encarava o que devia ser a sala de estar daquela casa magnífica. De repente o sol sumiu e tudo o que pudemos ouvir foi o som da chuva que começado a cair do lado de fora.

- Como assim chuva? – perguntou Ali incrédula.

- Tipo chuva! – respondi isso para ela.

- Acho que teremos de explorar a casa com as lanternas. – sugeriu Mi.

- Ahhhh não, mas nunca que eu vou andar por essa casa no escuro, só com a luz das lanternas. – Ali mais uma vez se opôs a idéia de andar pela casa. Acho que toda a aflição de V, durante a noite passada, estava agora em Ali.

- Mas nós não podemos ir embora, simplesmente não podemos ir. – Leo disse, e eu concordava com ele afinal esse passeio estava planejado há dias e não teria a menor graça em deixar a casa para trás, principalmente depois de toda aquela ladeira.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Mi.

- Eu não vou embora. – declarou V. Ela estava me surpreendendo como toda essa certeza.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui? – perguntou Mi, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

- DORMIR AQUI?

- É uma boa idéia! – Leo concordou. Tivemos de usar algumas de nossas preciosas horas para convencer as meninas a ficar, até que finalmente conseguimos. Ligamos para nossos pais avisando que devido a tempestade não poderíamos voltar para a casa, o que não era mentira, visto a força dos ventos e da chuva que caía.

Fizemos então um tipo de mega cama na sala de estar da casa, onde dormiríamos. Se bem que dormir mesmo, nós mal fizemos, passamos a noite inteira conversando e contanto histórias de terror, afinal o que se faz durante a noite em uma casa mal-assombrada?

Há Alguém na Casa

_(visão de Willian Gray)_

Digamos que a noite foi bem tranqüila, dentro do possível é claro. Passamos horas conversando e de tempo em tempo se ouvia um dos meninos gritando, dizendo que tinha visto um fantasma e criando assim o caos entre as meninas, que acompanhavam o primeiro grito.

No que parecia ser a sala, foi onde nós dormimos os casais e a vela (Artie).

Acordamos com a luz do sol que entrava por uma frestinha na porta fechada.

- Bom dia Batman! – V me cumprimentou assim que eu abri meus olhos.

- Bom dia Joker! – Ah, ainda não comentei que às vezes eu a chamava assim, sabe Batman e Joker, ou The Joker, então, piadinha de namorados, relevem.

- V, onde você deixou sua mochila? Eu quero bolacha! – perguntava Ali olhando em volta, acredito que procurando a mochila.

- Eu deixei ali... – Sophia começou, mas sua voz sumiu quando não encontrou sua mochila. – Você pegou Will?

- Não, eu que pedi para você guardar a minha!

- Leo, sabe onde estão as mochilas? – Ali perguntava a Leo que ainda dormia, pude ouvir um resmungo vindo de debaixo das cobertas, acho que foi um "não", já que a cara de Ali não foi de satisfação. Todos nos levantamos e começamos a procurar pelas mochilas.

- Será que não deixamos do lado de fora da casa? – sugeriu Andy, já cansado de procurar na sala.

- Não!

- Vou dar uma olhada! – disse Artie indo em direção a porta. Ele a puxou, mas esta não abriu. – Que estranho, não está abrindo.

- Me deixe tentar. – eu pedi e fui em direção a porta. Ela realmente não estava abrindo e o pior é que essa era a única saída livre que nós achamos na casa, as outras portas foram lacradas pela polícia há muito tempo atrás. Se não conseguíssemos abrir essa porta, não poderíamos sair.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO ESTÁ ABRINDO? – V se desesperou, nunca a vi tão aflita como nesse momento.

- Não abre, mas não como se tivesse emperrado, como se estivesse trancada. – Leo que também tentava abrir a porta disse.

- Ah meu Deus, nós precisamos sair daqui! – disse Andy, que começava a ficar nervoso.

- Eu disse que era uma má idéia! – Ali começava a chorar, arrastando Mi junto com ela.

Passaram-se duas horas e nenhuma das portas no primeiro andar da casa estava abrindo. Teríamos que encontrar outra saída.

- Gente, vocês não estão entendendo? – perguntou V.

- Como assim? – perguntou Leo confuso.

- Estamos presos aqui. – ela disse.

- Dãhn, isso a gente já percebeu. – Ali, que começava a se irritar, criticou a observação de Sophia.

- Não, alguém nos prendeu aqui! – V disse fazendo Mi arregalar os olhos.

- Como assim "alguém"?

- Não é obvio, nós dormimos e nossas mochilas, com as lanternas e tudo mais, somem. A porta, que ontem estava super boa, hoje não abre. Alguém não quer que nós saiamos.

- Está dizendo que um fantasma nos quer aqui? Qual é Sophia, isso é ridículo. – continuava Ali.

- Eu não disse fantasma.

- Ela está certa. – eu concordei. Consegui acompanhar o raciocínio dela e cheguei à mesma conclusão. Alguém queria nos manter dentro da casa. Mas quem? Ninguém além de nós sabia da visita, apenas nossos pais, mas isso não tinha sentido nenhum.

- Nós precisamos achar uma saída daqui. Com urgência! – Mi recomeçava a chorar.

- As saídas do andar de baixo estão todas fechadas, temos que encontrar uma saída no segundo andar, ou nos outros. – Nós começamos a planejar nossa saída. Era inconcebível, não podíamos pular da janela, as meninas podiam se machucar e principalmente a Ali que estava no sexto mês de gravidez.

- É nossa única opção. – entendeu Leo, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Nós subimos, mas não existiam janelas no segundo andar da casa, todas se encontravam lacradas. O desespero começou a se apoderar de todos do grupo. V tremia agarrada no meu braço, ela mal conseguia dar um passo. Eu suava frio e queria que tudo acabasse para podermos voltar para casa.

- Vamos continuar subindo, deve haver alguma saída. – eu disse tomando a frente do grupo que já estava sendo abalado pelas histórias e teorias que tínhamos sobre a casa.

- Não se separem, vamos continuar todos juntos. – Leo ordenou abraçado com Ali.

Estava tão escuro que não podíamos ver um palmo a nossa frente, o que realmente dificultava as coisas. Andávamos em fila pelos corredores da antiga casa, hora entrando nos quartos a procura de uma janela aberta.

- Hey, acho que vi uma luz! – Mi saiu correndo com Ali em seu encalço em direção a um quartinho no terceiro e último andar da casa. A porta do quarto se fechou separando o grupo, ouvimos o barulho da tranca e em seguida, gritos. Aqueles gritos foram assustadores, e vinham de Mi e Ali. Leo batia e gritava incessantemente na porta.

- Nós vamos buscar ajuda! – eu gritei sem nem ao menos saber o que gritava. Assistir filmes faz isso com as pessoas, em um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, tudo o que consegue gritar é "vou buscar ajuda!", mesmo quando sabe que isso não é possível se você está preso dentro da casa.

Os gritos pararam, não conseguia ouvir mais nada. V tentava levantar Leo que estava ajoelhado no chão, ao lado de Andy que tinha sentado.

- Vamos continuar a busca, quando acharmos a saída, voltamos para buscá-las. – Leo voltava, parcialmente, a sanidade. Ele se levantou e começou a correr em direção à escada que nos lavaria de volta ao segundo andar da casa. Nessa escada existia um tipo de porta, pois estávamos no sotom*. Todos nós descemos e logo em seguida a porta pela qual acabamos de passar se fechava. Não havia mais volta até as meninas.

- AH NÃO, NÃO DE NOVO! – Artie gritou antes de sair correndo. Ele não sabia aonde ia, apenas corria sem direção. Logo não podíamos mais ouvir seus passos. Eu não o criticava, eu tinha essa mesma vontade, de correr e me deixar perder dentro daquela casa, me livrar desse pesadelo.

Adeus Andrew Moore!

_(visão de Sophia Morgan/Kimberly Cox)_

Nós corríamos gritando por ajuda, gritando por Artie que desaparecera. Era por isso que devíamos ter permanecido juntos. Will não largava de minha mão, Leo e Andy estavam muito mal, suas namoradas estavam presas no último andar, uma delas grávida. Eu sentia uma sensação estranha, como um dèjavu. Mas não era possível, eu jamais estivera naquela casa antes, disso eu tinha certeza.

Nós adentramos em um quarto, ainda no segundo andar, procurando por Artie. Ali existia um cheiro ocre, forte, muito forte, cheiro de sangue. Leo que andava na frente tropeçou em algo que estava no chão. Quando cheguei mais perto para ver o que era, eu desejei jamais ter estado ali. O que estava no chão, exalando aquele cheiro forte e com uma expressão de puro terror era Artie. Ele estava ali, deitado e sangrando. Ele estava morto. Sua barriga fora cortada e aquela visão me fez vomitar. Todo aquele sangue, nas paredes, no chão, nele. Não podia ser real, simplesmente não podia.

Eu abracei Will com tanta força que foi difícil até para eu respirar. Agora mais do que nunca nós precisávamos sair dali. Acredito que esse tenha sido o destino das meninas que estavam presas no último andar.

- Eu não quero mais correr, não quero mais fugir! – Andy se entregava ao desconhecido ajoelhando-se no chão.

- Não faz isso Andy, por favor! – Will pedia, agora chorando, para que o amigo levantasse.

Em minha cabeça rodava a pergunta, quem estaria fazendo isso? Não era um fantasma, com certeza não, os ferimentos de Artie eram bem reais para serem provocados por um fantasma. Era uma pessoa, uma pessoa má e fria. Um assassino. Enquanto Will estava abraçado com Andy e Leo e me aproximei mais do corpo de Artie. Em seus braços havia marcas de quem havia lutado. Ele morrera como um lutador. Me abaixei e dei um beijo em sua testa, pedindo para que sua alma ficasse em paz.

- Temos que continuar! – avisei os meninos que estavam muito abalados com a perda do amigo. Will me ajudou a levantar e então saímos do quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Continuamos nossa busca pela saída, agora já devia ser noite, pois não podíamos ver a pouca luz do sol. Descemos para o primeiro andar, sem esperança alguma de sair dali.

Os cobertores ainda estavam no lugar onde havíamos deixado. Andei em direção a eles e me sentei abraçando meus joelhos. Will me seguiu chamando os meninos. Eu chorava, nunca fiquei com tanto medo com agora.

- É assim que a gente vai morrer? – perguntou Leo depois de um longo silêncio.

- Ninguém mais vai morrer Leo! – Will disse firme, Andy estava mudo, desde aquele momento suicida no quarto de Artie que ele não dizia nem mais uma palavra.

- Por que ele tinha que fazer isso? – Andy perguntou de repente.

- Ele quem?

- Artie, por que ele tinha que correr?

- Eu não sei.

- POR QUÊ? – Andy gritou me assustando ainda mais.

- O medo muda as pessoas Andy! – eu disse tentando juntar toda a dignidade e força que me restavam.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't replace…. And now that I'm strong I have figured out…" – _Will começou a cantar e eu o acompanhei. _"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with forever, I'll be there for you through it all…"_- Aquilo não me fazia sentir melhor, nem ao menos me acalmava, era como um último suspiro, nós havíamos desistido. A música logo acabou e mais um interminável silêncio começou. Deitada no colo de Will, vi uma luz longe. Parecia vir do próximo cômodo, como eu tinha noção da hora em que estávamos, arrisquei em dizer que era o sol que tornava a nascer. Nos levantamos dos cobertores e andamos em direção a luz, mesmo que isso não fosse aconselhável.

Era a cozinha e a luz que eu havia visto era a luz de uma vela que estava parada perto da pia. Não fazia o menor sentido, eu já tinha estado ali e não havia nenhuma vela. Só cheguei a essa conclusão quando estava perto da pia, me virei para dizer aos meninos que não podíamos ficar ali, pois o assassino estava por perto. Não foi tempo suficiente, ele estava parado perto da porta, tinha Andy preso em seus braços e uma faca colada no pescoço do garoto. Muito lentamente ele foi descendo a faca, rasgando a pele de Andy, matando ele. Eu não conseguia mais respirar, minhas mãos estavam em volta do braço de Will que permanecia na minha frente. Leo agora também se posicionava ao meu lado, como que para me proteger.

Andy caia no chão sem fazer barulho, o homem o chutou para o lado e se aproximou de nós, ele tinha um capuz no rosto e a roupa toda preta, era assim que não podíamos vê-lo no escuro, por isso ele andava perto do grupo sem ser notado.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente para que nós pudéssemos vê-lo com clareza. Na mão ele tinha uma faca, no momento suja de sangue e um revolver preso na cintura. Gelei só de vê-lo.

- Gostou do que fiz com seus amiguinhos? – ele perguntava nos encarando. Não respondemos, não tínhamos condição nenhuma de responder. – Respondam!

Nós permanecemos em silencio.

- RESPONDAM! – ele pediu de novo, ainda sem nenhuma reação de nossa parte, eu tentava formular frases ou ao menos uma palavra, mas nada vinha até minha mente. O medo era muito poderoso para se combater com palavras.

- Responda você! – ele disse apontando a faca em minha direção.

- Deixe-a em paz! - Will disse me protegendo. Sua voz era firme e áspera, nunca o ouvi falar daquele jeito, nem mesmo em nossas piores brigas.

- Cale a boca garoto, eu falei com a menina! Vamos menina responda, gostou do que fiz com seus amigos? ' ele gesticulava com as mãos, fazendo assim a faca balançar e espirrar um pouco de sangue em nós, pois o sangue de Andy não estava seco ainda.

- hunpf! – foi isso que saiu da minha boca quando tentei dar a ele uma resposta nojenta.

- Responda direito... – ele agora apontava a faca em direção a Will. - ...Responda Primeira Dama!

Princesa

Ele tirou a mascara e mostrou sua verdadeira face. Era ele, Chocolate Carter, com as roupas sujas de sangue e um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Responda princesa. – pediu mais uma vez – Vamos Kimberly, responda.

- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntei extasiada, nenhum professor sabia minha história.

- Como VOCÊ não sabe o meu? – ele perguntou desafiador tirando meu diário do bolso das calças extremamente largas.

- _"Tenho sonhado cada vez mais com meu irmão..."_- ele começou a ler, haviam páginas marcadas em vários pontos do diário. Ele devia ter pegado nossas coisas enquanto dormíamos noite passada. – Ele, seu irmão, por acaso tinha meu rosto? _"mas no sonho, de um jeito estranho ele se parece com o Chocolate Carter, e não foi só uma vez." _Acho que isso responde minha pergunta.

- Brian? – perguntei a ele ainda na defensiva.

- Oi maninha!

- Você não é meu irmão! – disse passando na frente de Will.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Leo, que não sabia da história pedia. Não tive tempo de responder, Carter apontou a arma para uma das pernas de Leo e atirou. Vi Leo cair no chão gemendo e gritando de dor.

- Fica bem quietinho Baker! – Carter ordenou.

- Como sabia que estaríamos aqui essa noite? – Will, agora mais calmo, perguntou.

- Sua mamãe me contou - respondeu – durante uma visita minha ontem pela manhã.

- Como?

- Meu charme natural. É claro, que depois eu corri para essa casa, já bloqueando todas as saídas, eu sabia que estariam aqui.

- Por que fez tudo isso Carter? – eu perguntei mostrando desistência, mas sem realmente baixar a guarda.

- Me chame de Brian maninha!

- Brian... Por que fez tudo isso? – tornei a perguntar.

- Porque sim minha querida, eles queriam nos separar.

- Quem queria?

- Todos eles, Leslie, Antony, Kat, Clara e Alan Carter, o marido estrangeiro de Kat...

- Como sabe todos esses nomes? – mais uma vez eu não acreditava.

- Eles queriam me mandar para a escola militar... – ele continuava sem responder minha pergunta. – E depois Antony fugiu como um cachorrinho foge da carrocinha, fugiu e nos separou como ele sempre quis.

- Você é louco Brian. – desafiei.

- Por você Princesa, eu disse que nunca ia te deixar, lembra? Mas ele conseguiu te tirar de mim. E pagou isso com a vida dele. – ele brincava alucinadamente com a faca, tirando um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso. – _"Querida Kimberly, sinto não poder te esperar, mas tenho que partir. Ainda acho que estou fazendo uma loucura te deixando sozinha, mas não posso ver você chorar novamente... Acho que te devo uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Você estava dormindo, Kat, Alan e Clara, que tinham vindo passar o feriado conosco estavam na sala se preparando para também dormir. Eu e sua mãe..."_ isso estava com ele na noite em que o matei. Quer que eu continue a ler, ou conte a história pelo meu ponto de vista? – ele perguntou jogando o papel no chão, com a fraca luz da vela reconheci a caligrafia delicada de meu pai, ele não estava mentindo.

- Eles me levaram para a sala de jantar, para mais uma vez tentar me convencer a ir ao colégio militar. Eu não queria ir, eu devia proteger você, como jurei que sempre faria.

Um gelo passou por todo meu corpo, eu me lembrava, bem vagamente, mas me lembrava.

_~*FlashBack*~ (narrador observador)_

_- Kimberly... Kimberly? – Brian chamava pela irmã que brincava de esconder. A casa era grande, tinha dois andares, por isso as regras eram claras, se esconder apenas na sala. Brian que era mais velho se fazia de bobo enquanto procurava a irmã que estava escondida atrás do sofá. – Vamos princesa apareça! – ele pedia fazendo a volta no sofá. Não teve tempo de perguntar por ela mais uma vez, a menina de seis anos saiu correndo e pulou em cima dele._

_- Peguei você Príncipe. – Kimberly repetia várias vezes._

_- É princesa, você me pegou._

_- Brian, promete que nunca vai me deixar? – a pequena pedia ainda abraçada com o irmão mais velho, na época com quinze anos._

_- Eu prometo maninha! _

_- De coração?_

_- Prometo de coração. – os dois irmãos continuaram abraçados até que Kim dormiu. Os pais viviam surpresos com o amor que o menino tinha pela irmã, sempre a protegendo e ajudando._

_~*End Flashback*~_

- Brian?

- Sou eu mesmo Kimberly!

- Por que os matou, todos eles, por que fez isso?

- Eles queriam nos separar Kimberly. Mamãe e papai queriam me mandar para o colégio militar, Kat e seu marido apoiavam a decisão deles.

- Mas e Clara, ela era só uma criança.

- Eu não podia matar os pais dela e deixá-la viva, seria crueldade. – eu não entendia o raciocínio dele, era doentio e neurótico.

- E a Ali, Mi, Andy e Artie, o que eles fizeram para nos separar?

- Nada, mas era apenas peças descartáveis, eu queria chegar até ele – Brian apontou para Will – mas ele nunca te deixava. – agradeci mentalmente por ainda estar na frente de Will, assim ele não o acertaria, a não ser que também me quisesse morta.

- Por que ele? – a conversa tinha se resumido a mim e a Brian, já que Leo e Will não falavam mais nada, eu ainda podia ouvir a respiração ofegante de Will bem perto de meu ouvido e os gemidos de Leo ainda jogado no chão. Arrisquei um olhar rápido até ele e percebi que o tiro tinha pego em sua perna esquerda, que estava sangrando muito.

- Ele ama você!

- E por isso quer matá-lo?

- Não eu quero matá-lo porque assim que vocês terminarem a escola vão se casar, ou esperar até a faculdade, ou terminar o namoro, não interessa, você iria embora com ele, percebi isso quando Antony resolveu te deixar sobre os cuidados DELE! Eu devia cuidar de você Kimberly, e não qualquer cara que você conheceu na escola. – ele começou a chorar. Tudo passou em minha mente muito rápido, eu não tinha outra escolha.

- Brian! – disse indo abraçá-lo, o apertei com tanta força que meus braços doíam.

- Eu sabia que se lembraria de mim. Princesa! – ele disse me abraçando de volta. Eu comecei a chorar junto com ele. Ele soltou a arma e a faca para poder me abraçar direito. Eu tremia, minhas mãos estavam moles e meu corpo todo doía. Me lembrei de tudo o que meu pai me ensinou e chorei ainda mais agora que sabia que ele havia morrido e não me deixado. Muito lentamente e com cuidado puxei a adaga que ainda estava presa em meu braço, Brian não percebeu o movimento de meus braços, ele estava ocupado demais me abraçando para se preocupar com qualquer ataque.

- Eu sinto muito! – sussurrei em seu ouvido e antes de qualquer palavra enfiei com força a adaga em suas costas, em sua espinha para ser mais específica.

- Princesa? – ele perguntou com a voz já desaparecendo. Ele não sobreviveria, eu tinha matado meu próprio irmão. Ele caiu no chão e morreu, seus olhos ainda molhados pelas lágrimas permaneceram abertos, sem brilho algum. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e chorei, chorei pelo que tinha descoberto, chorei por ter matado Brian, chorei pelos meus mais que haviam morrido por minha causa. Chorei. Procurei em seus bolsos mais alguma coisa que poderia me pertencer, mas não encontrei mais nada, então peguei do chão meu diário e o envelope com a carta de meu pai.

- Will você fique aqui. – eu ordenei pegando a arma do chão e checando as balas ainda restantes. – Eu vou abrir as portas. – Sai correndo em direção porta de entrada, dei um tiro na fechadura que cedeu mostrando a madrugada clara. Subi as escadas correndo e cheguei até a salinha onde Ali e Mi estavam presas. Atirei e a porta abriu. Pude ver Mi já morta em um canto e Ali em outro. Me aproximei de Ali e chequei seus batimentos estavam muito fracos, mas ainda existiam, Mi não teve a mesma sorte. Gritei por Will que subiu correndo e me ajudou a carregar Ali até a porta de saída. Enquanto eu ajudava Leo a se equilibrar em sua perna boa Will corria colina abaixo com Ali em seus braços. Eu me sentia mal por ter deixado os corpos dos outros para trás, mas nós não tínhamos tempo, Ali precisava de atendimento médico rápido, depois voltaríamos para buscá-los.

Sentados na sala de espera do hospital, Will e eu, não falamos nada sobre o ocorrido, Leo que já tinha sido atendido e a bala retirada de sua perna, estava sentado ao nosso lado muito aflito. Contei a ele toda a história desde o começo. Com toda a história esclarecida o silêncio mortal voltou enquanto esperávamos por notícias de Ali, que estava sendo operada. A polícia tinha sido avisada e já se dirigira até a Casa da Colina, nós deveríamos dar depoimentos, mas pedimos para eles esperarem até que Ali saísse da cirurgia, então contamos a eles um breve relato dos fatos e eles nos deixaram livres.

Uma hora se passou e então o médico entrou na sala, sua cara não era das melhores.

- Com licença, quem é o pai da criança? – o Dr. Perguntou sério. Leo vez menção de se levantar e o médico pediu para que não o fizesse. – Eu sinto muito, sua namorada, Alison Miller não resistiu, mas conseguimos salvar sua filha. – o médico disse rápido e se retirou da sala. Leo ficou branco, muito branco. Começou a chorar e não conseguia dizer nada. Eu o abracei, junto com Will, todos chorando. Muitas coisas passaram por minha cabeça.

Hoje eu não era Melanie, ou Clara. Não era Lúcia ou Roxy. Eu tinha morrido. Mas eu nunca me senti mais viva. Eu era Kimberly Cox. Apenas Kimberly. Pela primeira vez. Nós continuamos ali sentados esperando o Dr. Nos liberar para ver a criança e o corpo de Alison.

Epílogo

Era uma menina e Leo escolheu o nome de Leslie, em homenagem a minha mãe. Como ela nasceu prematura, teve de permanecer no hospital durante um longo período. Todos os dias Leo ia até lá para vê-la. Uma semana tinha se passado desde o ocorrido na casa da colina. Os depoimentos tinham sido dados e os corpos retirados da casa. A escola estava passando por um difícil processo, pois tinha admitido um assassino de nome falso em seu corpo discente. Ontem os corpos foram finalmente liberados e o enterro seria hoje. Acho que a parte mais difícil de tudo foi contar aos pais deles o que tinha acontecido na noite em que morreram. Foi um único enterro, todos os cinco corpos foram sepultados juntos. Dezenas de pessoas foram até lá para dar seus pêsames para os familiares das vítimas. Emissoras de TV tentaram filmar o velório, mas com um mandato de policia conseguimos mantê-los longe. Apenas eu fui ao enterro de Brian, que foi em uma parte separada do cemitério. Ele fez o que fez, mas ele era meu irmão, ele era doente. Estava ajoelhada em frente sua lápide quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Sophia? – era Leo, com o rosto muito vermelho e a bebê em seu colo. Leslie tinha tido alta, mas deveria estar sobre os cuidados da mãe de Leo, que por milagre era enfermeira e se prestou a cuidar da criança em casa, junto do pai.

- Me chame de Kimberly! – eu pedi levantando e andando em sua direção. Ele me deu um beijo na testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! – ele dizia encarando Leslie que dormia calmamente em seus braços. Dei uma última olhada na lápide de Brian, onde estava escrito: _"Amado filho e irmão, protetor absoluto"._

- Agora eu sei que vai. – disse por fim andando junto de Leo até alcançar Will e sua família.

- Vamos para casa? – Sr. Gray perguntou.

- Vamos. – Will disse dando um último abraço em Leo e um beijinho em Leslie, que era nossa afilhada. Me despedi de todos e junto a minha família eu voltei para casa. Foi um longo caminho em silencio, ninguém queria falar sobre o ocorrido. Fiquei abraçada a Will até que cheguei a casa e fui direto para o quarto. Meu diário estava em cima da cômoda. Os diversos pontos que Brian tinha marcado eram passagens como a do Ozzfest, minha primeira noite com Will, meus pesadelos e a partida de meu pai. Finalmente criei coragem e resolvi ler a carta que meu escreveu para mim.

_"Querida Kimberly, sinto não poder te esperar, mas tenho que partir. Ainda acho que estou fazendo uma loucura te deixando sozinha, mas não posso ver você chorar novamente... Acho que te devo uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. _

_Você estava dormindo, Kat, Alan e Clara, que tinham vindo passar o feriado conosco estavam na sala se preparando para também dormir. Eu e sua mãe estávamos na sala de jantar conversando sobre o futuro de nossos filhos e de repente Brian apareceu. Ele tinha um olhar assassino e suas roupas estavam sujas._

_- Olá querido! – sua mãe disse andando até ele. Brian tinha uma faca na mão e enfiou nas costas de sua mãe, sem dó. Eu não entendi. Ele dizia coisas como "Não vão nos separar", "Não podem nos separar", "Eu vou ficar com ela". Logo percebi que ele falava de __você__, instintivamente peguei a cadeira e o acertei deixando-o no chão. Corri para a escada, na sala estavam os corpos de Kat, seu marido Alan e sua filha Clara, todos mortos, em seus rostos havia uma expressão tranqüila, ele devia ter os matado enquanto dormiam, contando que não ouvimos gritos. Eu corri escada acima e te peguei no colo._

_- KIMBERLY, KIMBERLY. – eu gritava enquanto corria até seu quarto._

_- Kim, acorda meu amor, vamos, nós temos que ir. – te peguei colo e corri, corri com todas as minhas forças, passamos pela sala, aonde vimos os corpos de nossos familiares no chão. Logo Brian tinha voltado a consciência e começava a gritar, chamando por você. Você, não diferente dele começou a chamá-lo de volta. Eu continuei correndo, sem destino, até que chegamos a um lugar onde Brian não nos acharia. Engano meu, desde então tenho fugido com você, mudando de nome, de cidade de emprego. Sempre que eu recebia uma ligação dele eu fugia e te levava junto. Sinto muito por tudo isso. A polícia nunca soube do que aconteceu porque Brian colocara fogo na casa, cobrindo todos os seus atos. E aqui nós chegamos. Não posso te levar comigo agora, talvez se eu for embora sozinho ele me siga e nunca saiba que você ficou para trás. Espero que dê certo._

_Te amo com todo meu coração menina!_

_Seu pai, Antony Cox"_

Junto à carta tinha uma foto de nossa família. Minha mãe, meus irmãos, minha sobrinha, todos vivos, todos felizes. Agora eu sabia a verdade. Meu pai morrera por mim, ele fugira por mim. Agora eu era eu mesma, não precisava mais fugir ou me esconder, eu estava livre, graças a meu pai. Ele me ensinara a lutar e a me proteger. Ele cuidou de mim sozinho durante onze anos.

- Kim? – Will me chamava com calma – Tudo bem?

- Agora está! – eu disse largando a carta em cima da mesa, junto com a foto e correndo até a cama onde beijei Will mais uma vez.

Fim


End file.
